Set To Rights
by Nirrti
Summary: COMPLETE. Hogwarts is rebuilt years after the war. It will never be the same again. Albus has a dream and noone is going to get out of helping to make it work. Resistance is futile. It is time to bring everyone home and change the WW.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue._

Albus Dumbledore watched with delight as the final pieces of his dream were hoisted into position. The three buildings that comprised Hogwarts stretched out as wide as the budget that had paid for the geological manipulation that made it possible to fit all of this new architecture onto its hilltop perch. Albus did not feel guilty. Britain's wizarding society was formed here, in these hallowed halls and there could be no skirting of issues or scrimping of sickles.

Less than a decade of inattentive Professors and an unwise Headmaster had led to the conversion of a lonely Orphan into the most horrifying Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever seen. One banner could turn hundreds under another against a small boy for the colour of his tie. Pride turned its head and like Janus, showed another face, of hate. Too long, too long. All honesty of purpose had been twisted along with the mythology of their formation until there was nothing left but half-right Chinese whispers. Slytherin's stealth and forethought became trickery and lying, Hufflepuff's satisfaction became complacency and inaction, Ravenclaw's research became intellectual snobbery and Gryffindor's courage of conviction became reckless adventuring. All dressed in robes of lies and misinformation, in battle against one another. Too long, too long.

And too many. How many children had come to Hogwarts with no comprehension of the English language, let alone how to compose an essay. Essay writing was not taught at Muggle Junior schools, and yet it was demanded of them in their first week of Hogwarts with no further instruction for their betterment. The wizarding families home schooled their children according to their own mismatched theories and emotions. They could not locate the Muggle-borns at the age of three and admit them to the new Nursery and Infant schools, but they could introduce English classes and a summer acclimatization program before the start of term. They could not shield the wizard-borns from their parent's opinions and prejudices, but they could attempt to stilt their influence with early year's education and integration at and Primary levels.

The war may have brought Hogwarts down to its foundations, but Albus would see it back stronger, bigger, bolder and more influential than ever. The next generation of children would not see the world as their parents did, he would see to that. First as day pupils in the Nursery and Infant school where there would be no houses at all, then in the junior school where there would be only two houses – Bumblebees and Dragonflies. He hoped that the friendships formed throughout this early education process would spill over into their days in the founder houses and help to negate the antipathy between them.

The cornerstone of the turret above his office settled into place and glowed as it was assimilated into the restoration magic and the inherent magic of Hogwarts. It was an original stone; he could see that from here. It was the last piece of the main architecture and he could feel the magic settle in his bones as something became right with the world again. There was still much work to do. The magic of the castle would be forging passageways, seeking old structures and restoring the shattered sodden contents of the old building. The Department of Magical Buildings would sort out the greenhouses and the gamekeeper's hut and all of the other extremities that would need attention. Albus had to choose a Deputy Head for the Primary school and he had to seek out his staff, old and new, willing and resistant, first chance and last hope – he would bring them all home. Yes, he would bring them home.


	2. Chapter 2

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES_

The Romanian reserve was unusually difficult to locate. Albus supposed that the charms needed to keep it from the muggles included strong disillusionment charms. He had twice had to counter the feeling that he must go and water his Aspidistra, belatedly remembering that it wasn't really an Aspidistra at all. He was most annoyed that his socks began to itch; he knew he was supposed to turn and go home to get some new socks, but knowing that it must be a charm just made him want to hurry on so that his feet could feel normal again. He wondered briefly if this unusual charm had been meant to keep him out specifically.

"Who goes there?"

Albus chuckled, "Would you like to add 'Friend or Foe?' to that before I answer?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

The illusion of the treacherous crumbling chasm shuddered slightly and rippled brown before solidifying into a pair of huge heavy wooden doors. The head sticking out through the flap halfway up it had a short crop of red hair and blue eyes, it was shaking with mirth at the sight of his former headmaster hopping madly about from one foot to the other. It disappeared and was replaced by the sound of locks being drawn back on the small inset door.

"Hello Charlie. Good to see you."

"Come in Sir. I shouldn't be surprised but I do hope that those charms work on normal people."

Dumbledore followed the young Dragon Master inside. The bubble of silence broke as the door clanged shut behind them, sliding its bolts automatically; the roar of an enraged dragon and an even more enraged handler filled the air.

"Ah, my timing appears to be a little off."

"Timing wouldn't have mattered. That's a Tibetan Touchling; the Tibetan monks used a ward that they called "The Touch", well that's as close as we can get in translation. Anyway, the dragons got so used to those wards and the fact that they were never interrupted that they became sensitive to them – hence the name. One of the wards we use is a variation on it, when it you approached, it felt the disruption and reacted. It's part of its nature, nothing to be done about it. Anytime anyone arrives, it's the same. Luckily we don't get too many visitors out here."

Charlie rubbed a hand over his weary face and sighed.

"He's calming down now; I'd better go and help get it back to its nest. I'll be right back."

He wandered off, leaving Dumbledore waiting, calmly watching the show. Charlie clambered onto some nearby rocks and levitated the carcass of a large cow into the air front of the beast. Gradually they managed to guide it back to some cliffs in the distance. Albus was calmly sitting in a large conjured armchair, sipping a cup of tea when Charlie returned.

"Join me?"

Chuckling, Charlie took one of the two other seats which suddenly popped into existence.

"Who's the other chair for?"

"I was hoping that Rubeus could join us as well."

"Do you want me to go and call him? We lost a batch of hatchlings this morning; it was Hagrid's project, a cross-breed. He was rather upset that it didn't work, so they gave him the day off."

"It's quite alright. I sent Fawkes off to find him, I expect Rubeus will recognise him and come looking for me some time soo..."

"HEADMASTER!"

"Ah, that was quicker than I expected."

The half-giant was lumbering across the plain from the habitation building, waving wildly. He quickly broke into a run, stopping rather deftly and grasping the Headmaster's hand in one movement, pumping furiously.

"So good to see ye sir. So good. Bin a long time. Felt like end of the world when 'Ogwarts fell. Terrible business tha', terrible."

Dumbledore smiled broadly, deepening the creases around his eyes into valleys, as he watched the gushing dragon handler collapse into the chintzy sofa.

"Well now, that's really why I'm here. Hogwarts' business."

Both men stared at him. Not surprising really, Dumbledore had insisted on a quiet rebuild. He hadn't wanted the issues surrounding the rebuild to be thrust into the arena of public debate, which would have led to compromises. The Daily Prophet had often bemoaned the state of British Wizarding education and had even tried to launch a campaign to push the Ministry for a new school. The Minister had proven himself true to his name and "fudged" the issue as much as possible. A lot of double-talk and answering questions with questions, a promise that education was not being ignored and a distinct lack of any further information.

"Pardon me Professor, but did you say that you are here on "Hogwarts'" business?"

"Yes Charlie, that is exactly what I said. The rebuild has now been completed. The house elves arrived a week ago and are currently taking delivery of replacement furniture and stocks. All I need now is Professors and students. I thought I might sort out the Professors first."

The Headmaster's ocular sparkle was something of a legend; he hadn't had much to make him "twinkle" of late but this was definitely a twinkle-appropriate moment. He just had to wait for the penny to drop...

"Charlie, Rubeus. Are you happy here?"

"Happy? Headmaster..."

"Course we're 'appy Sir, why wouldn't we be wiv all these ere beauties to take care of?"

"Oh, I understand the fascination Gentlemen, certainly I do. I was just wondering if it was perfect or acceptable. If you have the perfect job then I shall happily bumble along my way and be pleased for the good fortune to have my friends find happiness in this world. However, if it is merely an acceptable occupation then we need to have a little chat."

Hagrid looked confused as he tried to muddle through what the Headmaster might be on about, Charlie looked amused and thoughtful. Albus felt hopeful; there might be no battle here after all. He had foreseen the possibility that there would be a lot of wheedling needed.

"I enjoy my job as much as I can Headmaster, but I have to admit to being a little tired of the physical aspect of it. You can only wrestle so many dragons before you feel like you need a decade of holiday. Is this an invitation Professor? What exactly is on offer, because you can't need two Care of Magical Creatures Professors?"

"Actually I do. I've been making some changes to the school. We will be taking younger students this year and I would like to offer them a Magical Creatures program too. There are some subjects where I will be assigning separate Professors for the younger and older students, but I don't think that would be necessary for your subject. I think that what you each have to offer would be beneficial to students of all ages and I would be perfectly happy to let you share responsibility and plan your syllabus together. Unless of course, you would prefer to take on different roles?"

Hagrid caught up, gaping slightly as he realised what was being offered.

"But Sir, I dun need ta be looked after now, I got a job on me own see. You don' need ta look after me no more."

"Rubeus, this isn't charity. It was never charity. You were good as a groundskeeper. You were good as a Professor. I need two Professors to take Care of Magical creatures and I am starting with my first choices. I want nothing but the best for Hogwarts from now on and you two are the best."

They sat quietly having tea and lemon cake together, as if sitting round for Victorian era afternoon tea in the middle of a dragon complex was a completely normal thing to do on Wednesday afternoon. Albus waited calmly as the other two men quietly considered the change of scenery that was being offered. Hagrid knew that he wouldn't refuse the offer, he had longed for the variety of creatures that he had gotten used to at Hogwarts. He would never complain out loud, he was grateful for the position that he had got here and loved being able to work with his beloved dragons. But he did miss all the other creatures and now that he could think about Hogwarts without the feeling that his best friend had died, he realised that he missed the children even more than he missed the creatures.

"I'll do it Sir. I'd be 'appy to come back to 'Owarts. More'n 'appy."

"That's wonderful Rubeus. The groundskeeper's hut is also being restored; it's yours if you want it. I'd also like you to share the groundskeeper duties with whoever accepts the other position."

"I haven't said no yet. Can I think about it for a while Sir? Rubeus is on a seasonal contract and can just take off and come back again. He is also certain that he will be happy at Hogwarts; he's done the job before. I, on the other hand, would be making a huge career change – one which would be difficult to reverse. I'd like a little time to think about it."

"Of course, you must be clear about what you want. Why don't you come to visit Hogwarts this weekend, see the new buildings, that might help you to make up your mind."

"Thank you Sir. That would be good. I have the weekend off; I could come down on Saturday morning. Would that be acceptable?"

"Wonderfully acceptable. I shall have a room prepared for you. Rubeus, I would like the new Professors to be at Hogwarts as soon as possible. We have a lot of work to do. How soon do you think you would be able to move back to the castle?"

"'Ow about right now Sir?"

"Rubeus, I don't want to interfere with your work here..."

"Oh I aint got nothing too 'portent to do round 'ere. Like Charlie says, I can come and go. I jus' ave to tell that I'm going, tha's all. Gimme a minute to grab me stuff and I'll head back w'you."


	3. Chapter 3

_DIVINATION_

Albus battled his way through the hoards of multi-coloured muggles as they rambled haphazardly about the field. He had been assured that there was no way on earth to blend in with the muggles at this particular event and that he would probably look less awkward if he didn't even try. He had trusted the advice and it seemed to be sound. The few muggles who had actually given his robes a second glance had either made some quip about "Gandalf the Pink", whatever that might mean or snickered about Gay Dungeons and Dragons, which was equally confusing, so he just smiled inanely and wondered on.

Glastonbury wasn't at Glastonbury, well not the important bit, which Albus found slightly disappointing. It was a few hundred yards off from the nearest ley line and although he could feel the power of the ancient site nearby, it was frustrating not to be able to be immersed in it when it was obviously close by. He would have to make a pilgrimage there sometime, the last time had been just after he defeated Grindlewald and he hadn't really been in a fit mental state to appreciate it, he had just accepted the restorative effect and meandered off to deal with his grief and depression. Such a long time ago.

The Healing Field was mostly muggle magic, a bizarre twisted hotch potch of rubbish that was borne out of a long line of leaked secrets that had been mutated over the years into a strange kind of disorganised cult. It seemed to be more about clothing and unqualified bragging and blagging than anything else. There were solitary witches who couldn't tell a talisman from an amulet, let alone charm one. Male witches, how odd, perhaps they didn't realise that the word meant wise woman. All dressed in full body masks to hide their dislike of their humdrum selves. A lot of it was Gardner's fault of course. He remembered the bet that had led to this sorry collection of misinformed muggle misfits. It was Dorothy Clutterbuck's fault. She got all excited when the laws against Witchcraft were repealed in 1954 and had high ideals about the reintegration of the two societies. Gardner had thought it was hysterical. He had a healthy distrust of muggles and the violent bigotry they fostered against magical people. Albus had long given up trying to calm his rant when he had begun bawling at poor trusting Dorothy. What was it he had said, ah yes, "it only took them till the bloody nineteen fifties to kick those laws out and even then it's only because they don't believe anymore. The morons couldn't even be trusted with the IDEA of magic, let alone an interaction with it." Dorothy was scandalised at her protégé's words, unfortunately the words "I bet they can" came somewhere in her reaction and that was that. Gardner went off and gave the muggles the "idea" of magic and sat back wriggling in hysterics as the kohl-encrusted idiots lapped up his Masonic fluff and went off spouting their new gospel as if it rode in on a Hippogryff. The decades of pseudo-satanists (a galling error not born of his bastardised pedagogy), gothic misfits and generally fluffy wanna-blessed-bes won him his bet – muggles could not be trusted with even the most blatantly fabricated idea of magic without acting entirely on the dark side. The whole debacle was still in effect and was still used at the Wizengamot as an argument against exposure. Even Albus Dumbledore had to admit that exposure of their world would be a terrible mistake. He only had to look around at the self-centred ego-maniacs playing out Gardner's ruse or the many branches of lunacy that had sprung from it to understand that. These people would be too threatened by anything that worked or made sense to cope with it, there would be another war, caused simply because Graham-Willow or Jody-Willow or Louise-Morgana or John-Merlin would want to kill the real witch just so that their pretence wasn't discovered. It was saddening. If only they could face themselves without the make-up.

In between a Reiki tent (which was apparently Usui, Albus was sure that the Usui line claimed was a false one) and candle craft stall sat the small battered pink and orange Tarot tent. There was a small queue but no-one noticed as he went to the "exit" flap to wait for the current fortune-hunter to leave before slipping inside.

"The Hanged Man brings great changes for you. There are perilous times ahead for you. I have no doubt that you will survive that which is coming, but you will not be left unchanged. You must look at your life from a different perspective if you are to see the way ahead. You cannot go on as you have been doing. I wish you much luck, dear boy, you will need it."

"T-thank you Madam Sibyl."

"Not at all, not at all."

"Good afternoon Sibyl. I hope I am not intruding."

"Professor Dumbledore. Have you come to have your fortune told?"

Dumbledore perched himself on the edge of the pile of outsized beanbags. Reaching across the still strewn arcane, he clasped the lady's hands in his and smiled warmly at her.

"No Sibyl. I have come to take you home. Unless you would prefer to stay here?"

"Home? Headmaster, I have no home. Unless you count my camper van, but as the tax office doesn't count it, I don't suppose it is one."

"Hogwarts Sibyl. I meant Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is gone Albus. Like a phoenix burnt to ashes."

"How right you are my dear and what, pray tell, do phoenixes have a rather amazing knack for?"

"Phoenixes? Reincarnation of course. Why do you ... oh!"

"We need you Sibyl. I need you."

"Firenze..."

"Firenze will be teaching Ancient Runes and we will be having one other Professor, if she will accept the position. Each of you specialises in a different type of divination and I believe that the students will benefit from both perspectives. There are going to be a lot more students this year Sibyl and we need to organise the subject properly. There is a young lady who has pursued the Shamanic tradition, she has rather good organisational skills and I will be offering her the position of Head of Divination. I am offering you your old position back; the only difference would be that you would have to co-operate with the other Professor about the syllabus."

"Head? So it will be a proper department, not simply a class? And I wouldn't have sole responsibility? Well, I saw a change on the horizon but I thought that I was to be reacquainted with an old friend – perhaps it was this that I saw."

"Am I not an old friend Sibyl?"

She smiled, bug eyes goggling merrily through her milk-bottle glasses.

"That you are Headmaster. Well, I suppose I cannot argue with the fates. When do you need me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus shrugged off his robes and rolled his long johns up above his knees. Turning up to meet a former student in his vest and pants hadn't been exactly in his plans for the day, but then he hadn't realised exactly how hot the Oaxacan mountains were. He hoped that the Mazatec people would not be offended by his appearance, he didn't speak the Zapotecan tongue and would have trouble explaining that he hadn't meant to insult this or that God, he was just too damn hot.

The fumes of burnt plants and the sound of chanting reached him before he could sight the village. It appeared that they were in the middle of a ritual of some kind. The Shaman, singular, hmm there appeared to be several Shaman here, but one was passing what appeared to be a kind of peace pipe. He could almost place the smell, sage perhaps, sage – salvia, ah, salvia divinorum, the shamanic vision quest drug. The last of the participants inhaled the burning herb and collapsed backwards onto the matting.

It was an interesting ritual to watch. Each of the participants were lost in their vision, no comprehension of the "real" world. Some were screaming, he assumed that those would not have passed whatever test was occurring. For it was a test, there were too many spectators for it not to be. Four shaman, four non-shaman, they must be initiates. Only one will pass on from being an initiate at this stage then.

The Shaman began to come round, it was a short lived drug and lasted only a few minutes in its inhaled state. It was far more usual for the Shaman to chew the leaves for a longer experience. Was it just chewing or were you supposed to keep the ball of leaves under your tongue for a while too, well, no matter, the initiates had failed the short version, so their performance under the longer influence would probably go no better for the moment. The young men and women had stopped screaming and were sitting shaking and clutching their knees. Observers were coming over to talk to them, their Shamanic tutors did not look best pleased and left their wards to their fate.

"Miss Lovegood, could I have a word?"

"Professor Dumbledore? Goodness me. I thought perhaps that it would be my father begging me to come and work on his paper and I considered that some old school friend might have wanted some help with a business, but I never thought that career change would lead me back to Hogwarts."

"Ah, you had some warning then?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes - Lizards. Something about working the path back home. I took home to mean England, but I guess it was being more specific than I gave it credit for. So what's the big secret then?"

"Miss Lovegood, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. I'm not sure what you mean."

"Poppycock. Sorry Professor, but well really, I'm not fourteen anymore. Which you are quite aware of; you wouldn't be here if you weren't. Divination – yes? And you wouldn't refuse Sibyl and she wouldn't refuse you and when Firenze gave up his herd for the job, you kept him on anyway. There's no other job that I am qualified for, which means that you are taking on three Professors for a subject that you don't have a lot of faith in. Did Hogwarts get bigger on the rebuild?"

Luna had led her former Headmaster to a small hut and indicated that he should sit on the small cushioned area in the corner. She spooned some broth into bowls and handed him one, elegantly descending to a seated cross legged position in one fluid move.

"Firenze will be teaching Ancient Runes and Yes, Hogwarts did get bigger."

"Will you be wearing robes or is this some kind of statement?"

Chuckling, Albus held up his balled up robes, "Merely a statement about the heat."

"I hope you used an anti-bug charm then, most foreigners travel around dressed like beekeepers. There's a good reason for it though. "

"I did indeed take the necessary precautions. I once came here for some training myself. It wasn't Shamanic and it was a very long time ago, but I do remember South American insects very clearly indeed. There was one night when Salvador slept drunk in an old building and the bugs in the walls gave him Chagas' disease, he looked like someone had decorated him with grapes, but perhaps now is not the time. Do I take it that you have no objections to leaving your life here then?"

"I could do with a new challenge. My last initiate just passed his final test, so I have no commitments. I am afraid that I would have to make a few stipulations though."

"Oh?"

"I cannot, in any good faith, follow Sibyl Trelawny's lesson plans. Her concept of teaching, well, I would have to insist that I be allowed to develop my own syllabus."

"Luna, I came to offer you the position of Department Head. You would be responsible for the syllabus, although I would appreciate it if you could involve Sibyl in the machinations of setting it."

"Head of..? Oh my. Well, alright then. When do we go. I packed this morning, so just say when."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muggle Lover.**_

"Roddy, for fucks sake, can you stop with the griping. The contract stipulated that the 'entire' consignment has to arrive in Lisbon by 10 am this morning. If the remainder is not there within the next forty five minutes then we can kiss goodbye to that invoice. All I need you to do for me is to get a hazard team down to Lisbon and find a suitable delivery point. Hargreaves has already arranged portkeys through various wizarding locations. You need to find me an uninhabited sector large enough for six heavy goods vehicles. Don't give me that look. Go do your bloody job or I'll find someone with less of an authority problem."

The young blonde looked suitably chastised as he mumbled his apologies and backed out of the office. Miss. Langthier scowled at him, not bothering to disguise her contempt of the upstart who always seemed to be talking back to Mr. Weasley. She caught the door before it rebounded completely into the frame and entered the room without knocking, she was the only one allowed to do so.

"Ah, Hilary, my dear, I couldn't trouble you for some coffee could I? I'd ask one of the office girls, but as you're here, could you pass on the request?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley. I'll call for it right away. In the meantime Sir, you have a visitor. The gentleman claims that he is your former Headmaster, a Mr. Dumbledore. He doesn't have an appointment."

Ron's eyebrows shot up his head in amazement. What on earth would Dumbledore want with him; he was hardly likely to require the services of Griffin Fleet Management and Haulage. For a moment, old habits kicked in and he wondered what had happened to Harry now. It only lasted a second. After all, he had spoken to Harry yesterday about the transport of a large shipment of invisibility cloaks and Harry had been worried about nothing beyond the security of such a valuable and profitable delivery.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't need an appointment to see me Hilary. Please show him in and add some lemon tea to that order would you."

"Of course Mr Weasley." Hilary Langthier turned to return to her own office, which staunchly guarded the entrance to her employer's domain. The man she was about to retrieve was already making his way past her. Her hackles rose but she felt rather disappointed in herself when a bright smile and a friendly pat on the hand from the old man made all her objections to his behaviour disappear.

"Thank-you my dear. Good morning Mr. Weasley. I apologise for intruding during business hours, but your housekeeper assured me that it was safer than trying to catch you at home."

The redhead chuckled and indicated a chair, into which the old man sank, his eyes roaming over the former Gryffindor, filing away information. This one might not be so easy. What was that muggle phrase? Workaholic? Yes, that was it. Ronald certainly appeared to be dedicated to his work. Now, how to get him to give it all up for a broomstick?

Ronald was contemplating how odd it felt to have his former Headmaster on the other side of the desk, his desk. Many a man had sat where Albus Dumbledore now sat, to be praised, promoted, chastised, fired, bawled out or probed for misconduct. Last time he and Dumbledore had faced each other across a desk, it had been the Headmaster's desk and Ron was being informed that the Burrow had been destroyed, thankfully without any loss of life and he would be returning to Ministry funded accommodation until the question of insurance was resolved. Now, it was his desk and he was richer than the Malfoys and had personally signed for the insurance on the smallholding he had given to his parents for Christmas after his business began to prove its success. Odd was an understatement; it was somehow humbling to be reminded of his place in regard to people who didn't work for him.

"Professor Dumbledore. This is a surprise. It's good to see you Sir. That is assuming that you haven't come to tell me to watch out for dark rats in the warehouse because I assure you, my warehouse workers make sure that they are all neon pink and silver accessories would not go unnoticed by the fashion victims I employ."

Dumbledore chuckled, at the ice breaker and at the wonder of growing up. In his desired appointments, he had barely considered that these people had grown up and now here he was faced with a confident successful wealthy adult, where he had half expected the nervous teenager who thought he was undervalued.

"I have no doubt that you keep tight control of all aspects of your business. You have made quite a name for yourself Ronald and a fortune too, I hear. Your mother seemed to be overjoyed with the home that you provided when I last spoke with her. They chose to remain there, did they not, after Arthur was appointed Minister? Turning down the Back-Downing Street residence was quite a shocker. It served a purpose though, to illustrate that the focus should be upon family not upon technicalities."

Ron smiled, "Actually Mum refused to move. She met the Prime Minister and his wife at Dad's induction ceremony; the woman pissed her off so badly that she swore she couldn't live next to, hmm, let me see if I can quote this correctly, I won't get Mum's cadence but 'that cold callous leech of a woman. She didn't even breastfeed. How can a woman not even feed her own children properly? She's got four of them and she's never home to see them. It's no wonder that poor boy turned to drugs, it's a wonder she remembers their names. Off all over the world, talking, writing, practicing law, hob-nobbing with foreign diplomats. If she could ever wipe that sneer off her face for long enough to see what's underneath she'd have a heart attack, assuming her heart hasn't calcified through disuse. Horror of a woman. No Arthur, we will stay here.'"

Ron smirked and smiled at the office girl as she set their drinks down on the desk.

"Thank-you Aimee. That'll be all."

The door closed behind the girl with a thlock sound as the automated silencing wards reasserted themselves. Ron handed over the lemon tea and sat back, sipping his coffee and appraising the old man before him. A move that somewhat startled the Professor. Grown up was an understatement.

"What can I do for you Professor? I don't imagine that this is merely an impromptu social call. Something to do with the bigger better Hogwarts perhaps?"

Dumbledore started, almost spilling his tea.

"How...?"

Ron laughed, a deep guffaw that reverberated around the walls of the office.

"Haulage. I kind of have the corner on the delivering stuff market. Reliable, secure, prompt et cetera. I delivered the stone. A ruddy great lot of the stuff that was far too large a load for a simple rebuild. Don't worry. We have a reputation for being secure for a reason; I haven't mentioned it to anyone. So, where do I come in?"

Dumbledore was nonplussed. Fazed out of his plan, he saw that only bluntness was going to make any headway here. Though the man seemed too firmly entrenched in his business for it make a difference. Still, while he had a chance at his dream staff, he would keep on at it.

"Actually Ronald, I was hoping that I could persuade you to come and teach. As you observed, we have expanded the school considerably and added a Primary section. We need more than double the number of Professors that we had before. I have just visited with Rolanda Hooch; she has been coaching a formation flying squad but quite happily accepted one of the Quidditch and Flying Professorships. I would be honoured if you would accept the other."

Ronald Weasley frowned. He liked to be able to predict the moves others were going to make. He wasn't incapable of dealing with surprises but as the years went by and he predicted behaviour more and more accurately, he found that he became out of practice with improvising.

"Me? Why on earth would you want 'me' to teach flying? Don't get me wrong, I still love Quidditch but I barely get a chance to hold a broom, let alone fly one."

It was now Dumbledore's turn to frown; he hadn't considered "rusty skills" either. His thinking ran along parallel lines to Ron's without either being aware of it. Dumbledore liked to be able to predict other people's behaviour, relied on it just as much as Ron did and was wrong even less infrequently than the other man.

Ron took his silence for what it was and continued.

"Look, I'm flattered and all but I really don't want to teach flying. I'm not a kid anymore, I have no professional experience of it and it's too far fetched from my reality to consider it. I will admit to you that I am bored with corporate life and have been grooming a manager."

Dumbledore was startled but didn't show it. The young man's dedication was obviously not coupled with the obsessiveness that he had believed. It was a dedication of choice not compulsion. Ron continued.

"I haven't really made any plans yet. I had a vague idea to go and visit everyone I know, travel the world a bit but nothing concrete. I figured that I would realise what my next enterprise would be when I saw it. I would certainly consider teaching, now that I am pushed to think about it, but I wouldn't teach flying. It's just not useful enough in the real world. Now, if you were looking for Muggle Studies Professors, then I might be able to help you."

That constituted an offer. Ron almost slapped himself in the head. Well, he had had three holidays this year already and the idea intrigued him. He wasn't usually that stupid. It wasn't a binding contract, not unless they shook on it, which he seemed to already be doing before he even realised it. Dumbledore had thanked him , wished him luck with his manager, told him that he's see him in a week and swept out the door before Ron recovered his senses enough to realise that he'd just entered into a verbal contract, damn, better check on Thurough's progress if he's taking over in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Marauders._

Albus approached the cottage cautiously, uncertain of what wards would be in place.

Distraction ...expected and easy to dismiss.

Jelly Legs as a ward, most ingenious

... now disabled.

Thousand Thorns. Traditional, predictable

...also disabled.

General layers woven tight, packing a punch, hmm, difficult.

The snarl of the dog reached him before the paws flattened him to the ground, snarling teeth snapping at his face. Then a woof that moulded to a gasp and hands pulling where paws were pushing.

"Professor Dumbledore. I am so sorry. We weren't expecting you."

Dumbledore brushed himself off as he was helped to his feet.

"Not to worry Sirius. Not to worry. Just a little dirt. I should have called out, but your wards intrigued me. Who turned Jelly Legs into a ward?"

"Oh, that would be Harry. I've been trying to write a book about warding small properties and he was trying to illustrate that I was being a little too 'traditional'. There were more embarrassing ones; that was a compromise. If you'd come last week you would have ended up with a green feather Mohican and the limbs of a toddler."

Dumbledore laughed as they began walking towards the cottage.

"So, how have you all been? It has been quite a while since I saw you all. I must apologise for that, I have been uncommonly busy with the Hogwarts rebuild."

Sirius showed Dumbledore into a comfortably messy living room and indicated he should sit.

"Dobby."

The house elf popped into the room, smiling broadly at the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir. Dobby is glad to see you. Most happy."

Sirius placed a hand gently on the house elf's shoulder.

"Dobby, could you go and tell Harry that Professor Dumbledore is here please. I think we could do with some tea as well and some of Winky's wonderful lemon cake, if there is any left."

"Of course Master Sirius. Dobby will get Master Harry straight away and then Dobby be getting tea."

Albus smiled warmly as the house elf popped out of sight. It hadn't been hard to call the other house elves back to Hogwarts and he had to admit that he had been worried for the little creatures when they weren't amongst the others. He should have known that they wouldn't be far from Harry. A shrill shriek from the direction of the kitchen brought Albus out of his musings, he raised a single eyebrow at Sirius as question.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Suki, Dobby and Winky's daughter, she's about five months old." Sirius laughed, "Dobby wanted to call her Socky but Winky wouldn't have her child named after clothing, they managed to compromise on Suki."

Dobby reappeared a moment later with the tea tray and a laden cake stand.

"Master Harry is just coming Sirs, he is just wanting to finish his hood first."

Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"Hood?"

"Invisibility cloaks. Harry makes them. He dropped out of auror training in the second term, decided he'd had enough near-death experiences to last him a lifetime. He wanted a challenge and was trying to decide what to do when a chance remark of Hermione's made his mind up for him. She read an article in the Quibbler about "the last known maker of invisibility cloaks" and got in a huff about dying skills. She had a point, but apparently it takes a rather powerful and focused wizard to make invisibility cloaks so no-one had ever gotten anywhere with trying to get the skill taught anywhere. The only man capable had never met anyone who wanted to do it that had the necessary power and focus. Harry did. He's completing a large shipment for a wizarding emporium in Japan, he's been working on the order for four years. Makes you realise why they are so rare."

"Does that mean that he is no longer interested in Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

"Oh no. The invisibility cloak thing is usually single private orders, so it doesn't bring in regular money. He does some specialised training for the Ministry sometimes too. He just doesn't want to deliberately chuck himself into the path of danger. We got to run a training program together a few years ago, that was great."

"What was great? Professor Dumbledore. Hello. It's good to see you Sir."

"Hello Harry. Please call me Albus, I am not your Headmaster any longer."

Harry pulled off a pair of protective gloves and threw them onto the sideboard before grabbing himself a cup of tea. He cast a questioning glance at Sirius, who just shrugged.

Albus was astonished by the young man before him, Ronald had proven a surprise but he had almost forgotten that Harry had grown up too. Harry had been 18 when he had last seen him, just heading out of his teens. Now he was nearing 30 and like Ronald, had grown into a rather formidable adult. He was not as tall as Ronald but he was far more muscular, he obviously kept up his training. He looked more the warrior now than he ever did whilst fighting Voldemort. His shoulder length dark hair hung loose with four plaits in the Iceni style. His face had broadened out along with the rest of his body, the square rimless glasses changed his face almost as much as the goatee beard.

"Uh, Albus... what can we do for you? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but it's been ten years since the end of the war and we haven't seen you since they gave out the Order of Merlins."

Dumbledore had the good grace to look abashed. His obsession had made him neglect those who were important to him, he had no reasonable excuse.

"I have no good excuse for that. I hope that you can accept my apologies. By way of explanation, I have been working on rebuilding Hogwarts. Although much has been rebuilt as it was before, the school is much larger than it ever was and we now have Nursery, Infants and Juniors departments. I would like to reopen the school in September, so I am currently pursuing my "dream staff", if you will. You are both a part of that, as is Remus, who I notice is not here."

"Remus doesn't live here. He got married six years ago, he and his wife Talia live a couple of towns along the valley."

Sirius and Harry exchanged glances as they considered what the Headmaster had said. Sirius found his voice first.

"As what? You can't want us to teach ward casting and cloak making."

Albus chuckled. Dumbledore had learned long ago that it was always best to give Harry an out and let him feel that he had total control. He did have control of course, but Albus knew the safest way to play this.

"It might be interesting for the seventh years, but no. Sirius, I want to offer you a position in Transfiguration, Minerva will be Head of the Department. I would like to offer you, Harry, a position in DADA, I hope that Remus will accept the position of Head of DADA, so you will hopefully be under him. If you are willing to accept the position of course. I understand that everyone has moved on and built their lives away from Hogwarts. Sirius tells me that you have trained in a rare discipline."

Harry frowned in thought. Obviously he was weighing the pros and cons of this offer.

"It's sporadic work at best, to be honest. These last four years have been steady work because of a large order, I doubt its like will come around again any time soon. Which means that I would, most likely, be doing supplemental training at the Ministry. It's a surprise to be asked, I didn't even know Hogwarts had been rebuilt, but I think I'd prefer to teach kids than aurors. At least there'd be no more crap about why I became a glorified tailor. The deciding factor would really be whether I would be able to have some space for my workshop. There will still be the odd order, you see and I really don't want to give that up."

Dumbledore had started beaming at "sporadic" and by "to be honest" he knew that a "Yes" was around the corner.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The rebuild has given us plenty of scope to expand staff quarters, I am sure we can give you a suitable suite. Can I take it that you are accepting the position Harry?"

"If I've got space for a workshop, then absolutely, I would be honoured to."

Sirius had no demands. He could write his books anywhere that had a desk. He was a little surprised that it was transfiguration that he was offered, but it had been his best academic subject and he was an animagus. He couldn't begrudge Remus and Harry the DADA posts, they had far more experience there than he did. He had no desire to be left in the cottage by himself writing books and training aurors.

"Well, you get a 'hell yes' from me too Albus."

"Wonderful. Then I just need to talk to Dobby and Winky..."

"Dobby hears Headmaster Dumbledore. Dobby's family would love to go home."

"Fabulous, we are all set then. I expect you all at the castle on the 21st, that's next week. I hope that it's enough notice, I would like to get the school set in order and agree the curriculum before school starts."

xxxxxxxHPxxxxxxx

Dumbledore approached the small farmhouse by way of a winding grassy path. There were no roads or clear pathways to the house, it was deliberately remote. He had to step aside swiftly as a sheep's skull flew through the open kitchen window and shattered on the rocks outside.

"Remus, I have told you time and time again not to bring the bloody skulls home with you. Where did you even get it from?"

Dumbledore heard his old friend replying to this by courtesy of the upstairs window. The Lupins certainly liked fresh air. Albus shook his head. It was July for goodness sake, of course the windows were open; Albus felt all of his age for a moment before returning to the task at hand. He raised a hand to knock on the door when Remus' voice called out from the upstairs window, closely followed by a cropped sandy head.

"Albus? I thought it was you coming through the wards. Give me a moment. I will be right down. (inside) Talia, can open the door ? (pause) Because Albus Dumbledore is standing outside and I would prefer it if he didn't have to keep standing outside while I dry my hair."

Dumbledore smiled to himself. The door swung open to reveal a tall, lithe woman, attractive in a "dangerous housewife" kind of way. She was wearing worn denim dungarees and had her curly blonde hair piled high up on her head and clipped with a pewter wolf's head clasp. Her amber eyes were the thing that struck the old man though, only werewolves have amber eyes.

"Hello my dear. You must be Talia Lupin. It is a distinct pleasure to meet you."

Talia gestured Albus inside with a warm smile. Shuffling round the untidy half-painted kitchen, she gathered tea things together, clumsily clattering the crockery onto the table as Remus came into the room, drying his hair with a faded pink towel.

"Hello Albus. How are you faring these days?"

"Well Remus, I have been rebuilding the school. It has been a fascinating project. How are you, my dear boy? Is marriage treating you well."

Remus wrapped an arm around his wife and beamed. She wrapped an arm around him and matched his smile.

"We done with the poster shot for "Witch Weekly?" Can I pour the tea?"

Remus withdrew his arm and swatted her dungareed arse with his towel before slumping into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Sirius just rang me, so I have a heads up on why you are here. The problem that we have is that Talia is looking for work at the moment."

Talia interrupted, "You see, I've only ever worked for Arithmancy 2Day, testing the theories expounded. But it went bankrupt a few months ago and now I have to try and find new work. There aren't that many jobs for an Arithmancy Master, so we will have to move wherever the work is. I can't apparate to Cornwall every morning from the Outer Hebrides."

"Well, we aren't quite that high up in Scotland but I understand your problem. May I ask if you have ever considered teaching?"

"Teaching? I've had a few apprentices, but I haven't had the time until lately and now we don't have the funds. Sheep farming doesn't pay that well."

"I was not speaking of apprentices. I only have one Arithmancer on staff as yet, I am in search of another. As a Master, you are certainly qualified. As the spouse of an Order member, I have no problem with offering the position to you."

Talia stared in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely my dear, I am not yet at the joking stage with this project and I would certainly never offer hope and opportunity as a prank. It would save me the trouble of searching for a qualified and trustworthy individual. You have the credentials and it would make me happy to help solve your problem."

"Is he serious?"

Remus nodded, smiling peacefully. He could have expected no less really, silly of him not to think.

"He's serious? You're serious? Just like that? You don't even know me and I've never taught kids before."

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Can I assume that I can assign your offices?"

"You know we're werewolves, right? Sorry, of course you know."

"I have set aside quarters near to Gryffindor tower which have a secret entrance to the Forbidden Forest. I had not heard of Remus' marriage, but the suite is certainly large enough to accommodate both of you."

Remus guffawed at that.

"You crafty old bugger. You should have saved yourself the trip and sent us an adult version of the Hogwarts Letter. 'Dear Professor, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your acceptance and lesson plans by return owl.' Do you have any doubt about acceptance of these appointments Albus?"

"Some I am concerned about. I have been surprised a few times, I must admit. To be honest, I had few doubts that you and Sirius would accept. The Fates seem to be taking a hand, converging need and desire on the right people at the right time, I couldn't have planned it better if I had actually tried. It is Hermione and Severus that concern me the most. Hermione has made quite a name for herself, she would have to set her own writing as course texts if she accepts the position and I am told that she is currently working on an archaeological dig in Egypt. I believe that she may take a fair bit of convincing. I have also been having trouble locating Severus, I have had to pull in a few favours from former students working at the ministry to find any reference to him in their records. It is taking more time than I would like though. I am concerned about his wellbeing and doubt that he would easily accept returning to Hogwarts. But he is the best and I wanted the best and most trusted witches and wizards to be educating our next generation. Who better than those that protected it for them?"


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Sorry this is short. It's one of those linking chapter thingys. Just thought we needed a quick summary and to leap over a few insignificant characters.)_

_Albus Makes A List._

Dumbledore sat at his newly reconstructed desk and picked over this morning's post.

Oliver Wood had agreed to give up coaching the Essex Eagles in order to fill the other Flying position, Albus thought that he would do well with the younger students and obviously his Quidditch coaching would be hotly anticipated. Oliver suggested that the children might not actually remember his playing days. Albus might be getting old; it did feel like only yesterday that the poor boy managed to suspend himself from the gargoyle outside the staff room window during his first flying lesson, but he remembered a certain collection of Quidditch obsessed redheads who were rather impressed by the forty year old Rolanda Hooch. Her Quidditch career had ended before some of them were even born.

Charlie found that dragons weren't quite as interesting without Rubeus' distraction and accepted the offered position with a warning that between Hagrid's weak spot and his own desire to diversify his expertise, the students would be guaranteed a "challenging" curriculum. He would be arriving tomorrow after dropping off a Hearthrug Dragon at the Ministry. He also warned that as his employment ended tomorrow, he would most likely be having something to say about giving avian reptiles as diplomatic gifts, just in case the Daily Prophet picked it up.

Auriga Sinistra would be arriving two weeks later than everyone else. Sadly, her husband had recently died from a deadly snake bite. It didn't sound as if the poor woman was being given time to grieve, she apparently had to stay where she was until the police signed off on the life insurance. It was somewhat surprising that she had been living in the muggle world with a muggle husband; Slytherin really didn't deserve its reputation. Still, the muggles had their ways and he would just have to wait until they finished whatever it was that they were doing. Such a tragic coincidence that her university thesis had been on, "astrological influences on serpents' aggression". The woman had so much love to give, she seemed unnaturally drawn to those who needed it most. Her last two husbands had been tragically cut short in their prime; it was incredible that the woman still dared to take a chance on love.

Filius had been working repairing magical clocks. There were only so many "mortal danger" hands that one could reset before one didn't care anymore. Voldemort had caused a great many problems amongst the clockworking community. So many people had been in mortal danger for so long that the damn things had locked there. Ten years and all the niggles still weren't out. He couldn't remember the last time anything interesting happened and his flat was depressing and could he possibly apparate back immediately? Albus chuckled and sent an owl off with a portkey.

Carson Winters agreed to come and teach Astronomy and Astrology, but expressed some reservations about being subservient to the Slytherin Black Widow. Albus assured him that there was no subservience in it, just a little professional deference. He couldn't understand why he would liken Sinistra to a spider, so he let that one slide, making a note to keep an eye on how they got along.

Irma Goodwin was coming for Ancient Runes. Firenze had chosen her. Albus recognised the name from various professional journals and Firenze's word was good enough for him. She was an enigma at present. Although he did hear that the 25 year old Beauxbatons graduate was something of a prankster tomboy. Well, maybe she would shake the dust out of some of the older Professors.

Clyde Julliet was arriving in two days time. He had been honoured to return to Hogwarts. He had some interesting ideas for teaching the theory of charm construction to seventh years. He wanted to challenge the children to create magic and not simply replicate it. He would be a good energetic young influence to counter Filius' quiet knowledge. Pomona would be pleased to have a fellow Hufflepuff on the staff.

Pomona WAS pleased to have a fellow Hufflepuff on staff, the boy had been one of her favourites. He didn't understand the reference to "Tigger" but understood that the young man's bouncy energy was a part of his personality and definitely a positive feature. Pomona would be arriving in three hours time. She had already arranged for Griffin Haulage to deliver the greenhouse stock and needed to get going on establishing the environment immediately.

Albus filed the mail away and began to assess how far he had got with his agenda.

The Professor Plan.

Hired: Rubeus Hagrid and Charlie Weasley – Care of Magical Creatures (joint)

Sybil Trelawny and Luna Lovegood – Divination (LL – Head)

Rolanda Hooch and Oliver Wood - Quidditch and Flying (RH – Head)

Remus Lupin and Harry Potter - DADA (RL – Head)

Auriga Sinistra and Carson Winters- Astromony and Astrology

Firenze and Irma Goodwin- Ancient Runes

Filius Flitwick and Clyde Julliet- Charms

Sirius Black- Transfiguration

Ronald Weasley- Muggle Studies

Talia Lupin- Arithmancy

Pomona Sprout- Herbology

To contact;Hermione Granger - HoM Current location; The Granger-Bastet Dig,Egypt

Minerva McGonogall -T(H) Current location; Cats'Sank Sanctuary, Inverness

Neville Longbottom - HCurrent location; Australian Outback

Reuben Chancy - D-HeadCurrent location; Cambridge

To find;Severus Snape - P(H)Current location; Unknown (Ministry?)

Positions;Potions Professor (possibly x2)– find Severus !

Muggle Studies Professor - note: offer Head to Ronald

Arithmancy Professor- note: ask Talia's opinion

Senior English Professor- Ask Reuben's advice after securing him

Primary English Teacher- Reuben Chancy's teaching subject

Primary Maths Teacher- Ask Reuben

Infant Class Teachers (3)- ?

Nursery Teacher- ibid

Albus gently replaced the quill in its stand and pocketed his appraisal of the current state of play. He needed to talk to Reuben Chancy immediately, so that he could delegate the difficult task of choosing Primary School Teachers. Pocketing a map of Cambridge, he headed out of his office. The wards were at full strength now and he could no longer apparate from the grounds. It was a day earlier than proposed but Albus didn't suppose that the old Hufflepuff student would mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lost and Found._

Albus approached the ramshackle cottage with a deepening sense of joy. The place reminded him of The Burrow, which could only be a good thing. There were children's toys discarded across the lawn, a veritable rainbow of washing hanging on the line and the kind of noise that can only be created by a house full of children. He knocked loudly on the door and from somewhere within there responded a muffled cry of "come in", which he did.

The door opened into a completely open plan room which seemed to serve as kitchen, dining room and living room. The left hand side of the large room was surrounded with freestanding cabinets; there was a large table in the centre of that portion of the room which looked like it served a multitude of purposes. At the moment it was strewn with half emptied shopping parcels, a collection of foods, herbs and other ingredients which could be for household potions or a particularly strange diet. Organisational noises crept out of what Albus assumed was a pantry.

"Be out in a minute. Have a seat."

Albus frowned at the muffled invitation, something he couldn't place. Glancing around at the living room half of the room, he opted to sit at the dining table. The chairs looked very comfortable but he didn't want to intrude on the organised family chaos of books, artwork and toys.

"Sorry about that. What can I do... Albus?"

"Severus? Good lord. I've been looking for you for months, where on earth have you been?"

The Headmaster eyed his former Potions' Professor, brown linen trousers, orange linen tunic – good lord, that's almost red and not a button in sight. His hair hung in clean gentle curls down to his chest, with two small sections pulled back to keep it off his face and a narrow plait hanging down mid-centre at the back. He'd put on weight and had obviously caught the sun fairly frequently. Albus chuckled to himself as he listened to his old friend.

"Here. Where else would I be? You didn't know that this was my house did you?"

"No Severus, I did not. I was under the impression that this was Reuben Chancy's home. I must have taken the wrong turning; I thought the directions sounded too simple."

"Um, no, you got the right house. He was expecting someone about a job, is that why you're here?"

"Mr. Chancy DOES live here ? I didn't realise that he house-shared, I thought he had a family."

"He does...WE do. Um.. Albus, Reuben is my... I mean to say, that, well, we're married. We've been married for nearly ten years. He's my husband."

He stopped. He had run this moment through in his head occasionally, in the same way that one runs receiving an Order of Merlin through your head. You know it won't happen but plan the speech none the less, thanking all the special people and consigning the dunderheads to the waste paper basket all with an eloquent twist of the lip. He only had two illogical fantasies and now both had come true, He'd got the damn trinket after the war and now Albus Dumbledore had accidentally stumbled into his domestic bliss. How in the world he managed to fluff BOTH those well rehearsed speeches, he had no idea. Oh bugger.

"How many children do you have Severus?"

"Five." Severus grimaced as he realised that there was no way to return to the countenance that Albus would be expecting. He also realised that it would amuse Albus no end. The grimace threatened to deepen before he turned it into a sigh and continued to move things around his kitchen. He carefully avoided potentially twinkling eyes, which was just as well, if he had looked the old man in the eyes, he would have been blinded by the intensity.

"Five? Good gracious, you have been busy. How old are they ?"

"Owen is nine, Amalia is eight, Elyssa is seven, Silas is six and Madigan is five. There are some halves in there somewhere, but I am sure that the children will correct that oversight at some point."

Severus moved the shopping to one end of the table and set a mug of tea in front of the old man, taking one for himself. Before he could sit down, there were screams and bangs from upstairs. Severus flung the door open and shouted up the stairs at his children.

"For goodness sake, play nicely or you'll be in bed before Daddy comes home."

The sound of subdued grumbles and scraping echoed through the wooden beams but Severus seemed inclined to ignore it, so Albus dismissed the noises as normal.

"So, Reuben is Daddy. What does that make you?"

"Papa."

The tea was reclaimed as Severus took a seat at the table.

"Papa, eh?" he chortled, "that's wonderful, truly wonderful. Did you adopt them?"

Severus looked confused for a moment.

"Adopt? Ah, no. Potions."

"I don't understand Severus. How do Potions equate with children?"

Severus rested his head on the table and accepted his fate, "By drinking them and then having sex." Annoyance twitched as a tangent thought pushed its way forwards, "They won't let me market it though, the Ministry said it wasn't the sort of thing that they want to encourage. Something about undermining the fabric of society. Good to know that I'm still considered dangerous even as a housewife."

Severus smirked as he timed the last sentence to coincide with the Headmaster sipping his tea. He was rewarded, for the first time ever, with a spluttering tea soaked old codger. Well, well, perhaps there was another fantasy after all. At least he got that one right.

"Would you like a cloth Albus?"

"No, no, thank-you my dear boy. Quite alright. No harm done. I take it that you are the one who took the potion then?"

"Yes."

"Five times?"

"Yes."

"Goodness me. Will you be having anymore?"

"We haven't discussed it, but I doubt it. Madigan was born by c-section. She had the cord wrapped around her neck, it was strangling her. It took me a while to recover, so I wouldn't say there were any plans, no. Five is quite enough. Albus, you came here to talk to Reuben about a job. May I ask what it's about?"

"Hogwarts. She's up and standing again and we need to fill her up with Professors. Good ones."

Severus frowned.

"Reuben teaches at a muggle junior school."

"Yes, yes, I hear he has done some marvellous things. I'd like him to take the Deputy Headmaster's position, in charge of the Primary school – infants and juniors. I'd like you to come back as Head of Potions and Slytherin too. As I said, I've been looking for you for months."

"Albus, I have five children."

"Surely they all go to school Severus, it would merely be a change of location for them. I assure you that Hogwarts will be offering incomparable education for wizarding families. Besides, we are taking on two or three teachers for every subject, Potions is a seniors only subject, so you would have more time free to spend with your family."

"Who?"

"I haven't decided yet, perhaps you could give me some suggestions. I had considered Jane Tormale and Hengiss Liebshank, neither seems to cry out to me, so if you have a preference then I will gladly consider it."

Severus thought for a moment, trying to avoid admitting to himself that he was succumbing to temptation, pretending to only consider the pertinent question.

"Draco Malfoy, he's good enough. His father didn't want him pursuing it, thought it was too practical, which is probably why he chose specifically that when his father was kissed. He's good though and if you chose him, he could be Head of Slytherin because I really don't want it. I married a Hufflepuff and my children are going to end up spread across the houses, I'd like to put house partisanship behind me and I wouldn't be able to do that as a Head of House."

"Hmm, the orange probably wouldn't go down that well either."

"Orange?"

Albus gestured to Severus' tunic, drawing a chuckle from the younger man.

"It would clash with the green, wouldn't it?"

For the second time since he'd walked in, Severus had him laughing. This was a very different Severus Snape. Was he even Snape anymore?

"Severus, did you change your name when you married?"

"Slightly, I hyphenated it. Why?"

"Just interested. So, Potions. I can offer you Head of Department, a suite of rooms big enough for your family, guaranteed places for all your children and the promise of paid maternity leave, should you ever decide that you need it. What do you say?"

"I'll have to talk to Reuben."

"Have to talk to me about what? Ah, Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you. I didn't realise that you would coming today. I apologise for being a little late."

The tall dark-haired man ran a hand around Severus' shoulders as he leant down to kiss his partner. The soft, slow kiss of those who are confident in their love. Albus smiled broadly at the sight. Reuben Chancy was taller than Severus by about three inches, he had short dark hair and a narrow goatee. His muscular frame was easily visible through his work shirt.

"Professor Dumbledore has invited us both to teach at Hogwarts. Me in Potions again and you as Head of Primary school."

"Primary school? Wizarding Primary School?"

"Yes, I understand that you've been campaigning about the issue for years."

"Well I wouldn't say campaigning, but I've pushed for it, yes. It's good to see you again Professor, by the way." Reuben grabbed himself a cup of tea and sat as close to Severus as possible whilst being on two separate chairs.

"Thank you Reuben. It's good to see you too. The two of you seem to have built a happy life here, I am loathe to intrude upon it, but I do need you both at Hogwarts. Perhaps you can spread a little of your happiness to others."

"Sir?"

"Well, not everyone has recovered from the war quite as well as you have. They certainly don't have families to bring with them. Perhaps you will serve as an example of "moving on"."

The door swung open with a slow creak and three pairs of chocolate brown eyes peered out from behind the three scruffy black mops of hair that poked around the corner. The highest of the heads took the lead for his sisters.

"We heard Daddy. Do we have to be polite and stay upstairs Papa?"

Albus Dumbledore sat up straight at the sight of the three children, they were certainly adorable. Albus was musing on what the rest of his anticipated staff would make of the trio, them and the other two who were undoubtedly upstairs. He couldn't wait to meet them; these were the children of his dear old friend and...he began rummaging about in his pockets for sweets, he was certain that he had some toffees in one of these pockets.

"No sweetheart, come in."

The children immediately ran in and smothered their father in hugs and kisses, all three ended up cuddled into the laps of their parents. Only then did they turn to stare at the strange visitor.

"This is an old friend of mine. His name is Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is our eldest son Owen and these are two of our daughters, Amalia and Elyssa."

"Princess Amalia and Princess Elyssa" corrected Elyssa.

"I don't want to be a Princess today."

"You have to be a Princess."

"No I don't, I can be a dragon slayer if I want."

Owen roared at his little sisters, Elyssa fled squealing but Amalia held her ground, brandishing a wooden sword before her.

"Think you can best a dragon master, do you? Well take that."

She lunged at her brother, who raised his arms above his head and stalked towards her roaring once more. Circling round each other, they quickly came to a stale mate.

"Hey sis, do you want to go get the Princess?"

"Oh Yes! Dragon I offer you a truce."

The dragon roared his truce offering and the two of them fled up the stairs in pursuit of the squealing sister. Severus was already on his feet.

"Don't upset your..."

Cries rang out suddenly from an upper floor.

"Blast." Severus disappeared through the door after his children. Albus popped one of the suddenly recovered toffees into his mouth and waited for the shouting to begin. Minutes passed and Severus returned to the room followed by a small boy and carrying a crying girl. It looked so natural and easy and wonderful that Albus almost choked on the suddenly forgotten toffee. Severus tossed him a smirk and gestured for Reuben to take their son.

Albus was enchanted with the scene. Reuben was tickling Silas and Severus was singing to Madigan as he rocked her unconsciously.

"Severus, I never would have guessed that you had such a beautiful singing voice."

Reuben chuckled. Severus glared at him in warning.

"Oh Russ, stop it. Albus is just bringing out the worst in you. Drop the glares and just be who you are. I suspect Professor Dumbledore has always known your true nature anyway. Merlin, a fake grouch isn't going to eliminate the fact that you've given birth and breastfed."

"Ru!"

Reuben shook his head in amusement and turned back towards the Headmaster.

"Don't take any of his crap Headmaster, if he wants to balance this job and parenting then he'll just have to get used to people seeing him for what he is, won't he? And don't glare at me again Russ, I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about. I thought you considered Albus a friend."

"I do.."

"Then stop pretending to be the snarky git that you used to be."

"Grr"

Reuben laughed, "Feed me to the Hippogryff."

Albus almost missed the subtle reference, but he wasn't that distracted.

"My dear boys. Does this mean that you'll come to Hogwarts?"

Reuben raised an eyebrow to his husband and receiving a nod in return, beamed at the Headmaster.

"Consider us hired Professor. You have a Deputy and a Potions Master."


	8. Chapter 8

_The Bug, The Bee and The Gardener._

Neville relinquished the barby to Luke and cracked open a nice cold tinny. He sighed as the lager flooded his parched throat and threw himself down on the matting next to his wife.

"What are you reading babe?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a programming journal. There's this article about alternative power sources for laptops, people have been trying everything from solar power to potatoes and nothing's remotely useful. I was just thinking, I reckon we could have a good bash at getting one to run off magic."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Well, what's the point? You couldn't tell muggles about it, it would be a pretty useless discovery."

Beulah smacked Neville on the head with the journal.

"You're a fungus sometimes, you know that Nev? Told you, you spend too much time with those plants, you're turning into one. I wasn't on about doing it for the muggles, I was on about doing it for the ... you know there needs to be an equally offensive epithet for magical folk, if you're going to call us all muggles then we should get to call you something back."

"It's not meant to be offensive. In 1423 a wizarding convention was going on in a remote pub in Suffolk. It was supposed to be warded but the publican forgot about his dog. When he let his dog out for a crap, around midnight, the wards came down but they were all too drunk to notice. Anyway, about half an hour later, they were levitating tables and had transfigured their tankards to look like they had human faces and the faces were singing and in walks this muggle who'd been looking for his son. The son had gone to market and not come back. The bloke's name was William Muggle and ever since, the non-magical have been called muggles. Why would wizards need laptops?"

A shadow overcast them and both Longbottoms turned to see who was blocking their sun.

"It's nice to see that it wasn't just Miss. Granger who listened to Professor Binns. He will be most gratified to hear of your retained knowledge."

"Professor Dumbledore! It's kind of unbelievable to see you here Sir, but I suppose everyone needs a holiday. I – uh – I'm afraid Hermione probably was the only one who listened, I got that bit from her, you see. Would you like a tinny Sir?"

"Tinny?"

Neville held up a can of lager.

"Like Butterbeer, but not as sweet."

"And a darn sight more alcoholic. Nev, are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Sorry love, um, this is my old Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, this is my wife Beulah, most people call her 'Bug' though."

"I pleasure to meet you Beulah. Do you study insects?"

"Insects? Oh, I see. No Mr Dumbledore. I'm a computer programmer. I'm more on the side of the de-buggers now, but I used to be a hacker and hackers have nicknames to protect their identities, mine was Bug."

Dumbledore just looked confused. Neville thought it only fair to step in.

"Do you know what computers are Sir?"

"No Neville, I am afraid that I didn't understand a word that your good wife just said. I have heard of computers, a muggle thing, are they not? Something to store information in, like a filing cabinet?"

Bug tried to explain her subject in wizard-friendly terminology, "Not exactly. Its best explained as a muggle kind of magic. There are too many things that need to be explained to tell how they work. Basically, it's most useful function is like a dictation quill, a quick way of storing information without having to write – you can type or talk to it, if you have the right programs. Programs are like spells. One person creates them to fulfil a function and purpose and creates a way to transfer that power to other computers. I create those programs. Hacking is like breaking through wards and curses. You break through the security of another person's system without permission and preferably without being detected. Bug is a computer term; it's like calling someone who is good at Charms 'Charmer'"

"Ah. Why are you not called Bugger then?"

Bug cracked up laughing and tried to drown it with more beer. She raised her eyebrows at her husband, effectively passing the buck and popped a tinny for his old teacher; they all looked like they were going to need it. Neville sighed.

"Because in the muggle world, a bugger is a homosexual man who takes the dominant position in bed. It's rather a rude word."

"Ah, my apologies then, Bug. I did not intend to be insulting."

"No worries mate. I've been married to a wizard for five years, you kinda get used to explaining weird things and having other weird things explained back to you. I guess you could say I'm something of an expert on how to explain muggle stuff to wizards. A muggle that talks wizard. I wonder if there's a job in that that pays better than S.E.A (Software Engineering Australia)"

Albus sat up a little straighter and swigged his beer. Hmm, bitter but rather refreshing in the current climate. He contemplated the young lady before him. His quest seemed to keep leading him to the right people, someday soon someone was going to say no or hinder his progress, but so far his dream team kept throwing up perfect opportunities for him. Pursuing Reuben found him Severus and Severus offered up Draco, Remus brought Talia with him and now here was Mrs Longbottom. She was a round faced highly tanned young woman with a wide plump smile and huge indigo eyes. She was rounded in the way women used to be, not overweight in way, just womanly. She had multi-toned hair, looking somewhat like a tortoiseshell cat, that hung just past her chin. She looked fairly athletic; he assumed the large coloured boards stuck in the sand must have something to do with that, people in the sea were riding on them, like water-bound broomsticks.

"Would you be interested in such a position, if one was available or are you merely articulating your displeasure with your job?"

Bug cast a questioning look at her husband, who just shrugged in response. He had no idea what the old man was up to.

"I'd be interested, yes. I was articulating how peed off I am with work, it's not really what I'm best at, but if there was scope to work as a muggle in the wizarding world then I'd have a fair crack at it, so long as it involved computers. I was just telling Nev about this idea to get computers to run on magic, if it could be accomplished then that could be something worth pursuing."

"How about teaching? You said that you were good at explaining the muggle world to wizards. I need someone with exactly that ability to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. I already have a wizard born Professor on board; having a Muggle born one would seem to be the perfect balance. I did come here to ask Neville to return and teach Herbology, perhaps offering you a position will make it all the more tempting."

Neville sat up straight, gulped and took a large swig of beer. Hogwarts? Teaching? Herbology? Bloody Hell.

"Headmaster, I am happy in my job, but then I'm happy anywhere there're plants to look after. Bug's been unhappy for a while. Bug, if you want to go for this, then I'll go with it. Hogwarts is a cool place and I'd be happy there. No pressure, but it's your decision babe."

"No pressure huh?" she turned back to Dumbledore, "there's another Professor? I wouldn't be on my own doing this? Cause, I know my stuff like, but I don't know Hogwarts, so I'd be all at sea so to speak."

"A Head of Muggle Studies has already been appointed. Perhaps you know him, Ronald Weasley?"

"Ron? Ron's going to be there? Blimey Nev, this could be a right laugh."

"Mrs. Longbottom, teaching is a serious business, I would hope..."

"Don't worry Professor; I'm not planning on behaving like a kid. I'm an Aussie, we look at the world through rose tinted specs, we look for the fun. There's not much point in doing something if it reeks of roo dung, now is there? Ron and I could work well together, we can both separate work and play, we can both find the fun in a topic. Two sides of the same coin, which is what I think you're looking for, right? I mean, you don't look like the kind of fellow that takes life entirely seriously. If you were, you wouldn't have come down here dressed like that."

Bug gestured to the Headmaster's current attire. Following the underwear debacle that was Mexico, he had sought out suitable clothing. The suitable clothing currently consisted of a short sleeved neon green shirt covered in red kangaroos, orange knee length shorts, yellow flip-flops and a giant Chinese willow hat. Mostly though, it was the fact that his beard was strung with corks that informed Bug's current opinion of his "seriousness" or lack thereof.

"I need to give notice, but if you want me, us, then you've got us. Will two weeks do you?"

"I was actually hoping that you might be available by the 22nd."

"Of this month?"

"Indeed."

"But that's four days away. I have to give two weeks notice. Nev has to give notice too. We can't just up and leave."

"I can intervene on Neville's behalf. His employer owes me a favour and I am sure that the greenhouses will not suffer. I am afraid I have no power over muggle companies, but it strikes me that your company holds all the information about your employment in these computers, is that correct?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She had the overwhelming sensation that he hadn't actually needed her explanation of computers, "Yeah."

"Well, perhaps you could Bug them a little. It is possible, in the wizarding world, to file a parchment at the Ministry to appear as though it was filed two weeks earlier than it was. Now, I am not admitting to having experimented, but I assure you that if one has the...shall we say expertise, then a little manipulation of the records is not too difficult to get away with. Perhaps I misunderstood your definition of Hacking."

"No no, you understood all right. Damn, you're good. Do you play chess?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "That I do young lady, that I do. Do I take it that this problem can be solved?"

"Yeah, it's solvable."

"Wonderful. Then I shall expect you both on the 22nd. Perhaps we can play a game of chess Mrs. Longbottom."

It was Neville's turn to chuckle.

"Sir, she can beat every chess computer program that has ever been written. If you can beat the computer, then she might play you."

Dumbledore sat back in the sun lounger and took the sanger offered by one of the Longbottom's friends. Six sangers and eight tinnys later, the Longbottoms found that they had a house guest for the night and Neville replaced Sir with Albus in his vocabulary. Ron would never believe him if he told him about getting pissed as a fart with their old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was not supposed to sing rude drinking songs, but he did and after finding Bug's elbow in his ribs one time too many, Neville joined in.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry if Neville's wife appeared a bit of a cliché. She was meant to be, in a manner of speaking. I'd put Neville in Australia and her character just seemed to me to be what Neville would end up with. They can't all be extraordinary. You might like this one a little better, if you like them unusual. This character has been sitting in my head for months begging for a story and somehow she ended up getting married without me realising till today. :P_

_Tomes and Tonics._

Dumbledore entered the dusty shop in Knockturn Alley feeling distinctly depressed. How on earth did the boy end up here? Well, maybe it wasn't so surprising really.

The shop was well organised and despite being filthy on the outside, the inside was clean and bright. The shop was long and narrow, comprised of two corridors placed side by side. One was filled left and right with books and the other was equally stocked with potions. A bold sign stated,

"We do NOT deal in Dark Arts products, poisons or anything which may be used to manipulate others. If this is what you seek, seek elsewhere."

That was encouraging. The place seemed empty. He fingered a book on Persian magic rituals by Dr. H Granger and made a mental note to visit her soon. His mental notation was interrupted by a soft pop as a woman appeared beside him. He started slightly; from the sound he had expected a house elf, not a human. Ah, but perhaps there was a little mixed blood here, the ears certainly indicated as much. She watched him expressionlessly for a moment, and then waved her hand across the air in front of her, making small movements with her fingers. In front of her a floating chalkboard appeared, bearing the message "Can I help you?"

Dumbledore snatched up a piece of chalk from the nearby desk and moved towards the chalkboard. The elf-woman held up a hand to stop him, with a wiggle of her fingers the message changed,

"I can hear you. I cannot speak, but I am NOT deaf. Please state your business."

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am looking for Mr. Draco Malfoy. I was given to understand that this is his shop. Do you work for Mr. Malfoy?"

The fingers wiggled again as she spoke through the chalk, "Work for? Hardly. I am his wife, Daisy Malfoy. Draco is brewing some Pepper Up, he should be finished shortly. Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"Tea would be wonderful, thank-you Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy promptly disappeared, re-appearing moments later with a tea fit for a king. Scones, cakes, biscuits, cucumber sandwiches and two kinds of tea, black and herbal. She gestured to sit, which Albus did eagerly. When tea was poured and cake was halfway to digestion, Albus made his big mistake.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if I may ask a personal question? Are you in anyway related to house elves?"

The woman bristled immediately and Albus could tell that it hadn't been a sensible line of questioning. The blackboard re-appeared.

"Your question is impertinent Headmaster. My family lineage concerns only myself and my husband. He considers me a suitable wife, which is all you need to know."

"My apologies Mrs. Malfoy. It was not my intention to offend you."

"It isn't that difficult to offend Daisy, Professor. She was born offended."

The blackboard, scrawled bold with an indignant "DRACO!" flew at the Potion Maker's head. He ducked neatly and chuckled, taking her seat as she popped out of the air, presumably to somewhere more suited to sulking.

"She's a wonderful woman Headmaster, but she's uncommonly moody. I'm afraid it takes some getting used to; it's worth the effort though. I assume you're here about Hogwarts, Russ said you were coming to talk to me about it. Owen kept screaming at me about playing Quidditch though, so I'm afraid it didn't all sink in. Something about rebuilding it?"

"The school has already been rebuilt Draco. I am currently employing staff. Severus has kindly agreed to return as Head of Potions. I do need another Potions Professor though, and Severus has refused Head of House. You are Severus' first choice to fill both positions; I wanted to talk to you myself though."

Draco sat with his mouth hanging open for a moment, before he realised what he was doing and hastily adjusted himself into a more dignified pose.

"Obviously you and your wife have a thriving business..."

"You ARE joking? I like to maintain my dignity Professor, but have seen where I work? This is Knockturn Alley, there's not room for much dignity here. A Professorship and Head of Slytherin? I'd be a damn fool to say no. I've been a damn fool about many things in my life, but that is not an opportunity I would turn down. There is one problem however."

"And that would be?"

"Daisy. Hogwarts has House Elves and she's borderline phobic about them, won't have one in the house. I'm not sure what I can do about it, but if she won't agree, then I won't be able to accept the position."

Dumbledore frowned. The woman did not seem particularly reasonable, but then he had only just met her and inadvertently insulted her. Her heritage was obviously painful to her.

"Draco, may I ask..."

"Her great-great Grandmother was a house-elf. A Gaelic House Elf, the mute line. That is why she cannot speak. Other than that, it only shows in her ears. Please don't repeat that. In Daisy's eyes, it would be grounds for divorce."

"Of course, of course. My lips are sealed; you can trust me."

"Thank-you. Headmaster, I would dearly love to accept, but I will have to discuss it with my wife. If she can cope with the house elves then there is the added problem of this being "our" shop. She could run it alone, but I don't exactly feel happy about leaving her to work in Knockturn Alley and then apparate home at night. I also, cannot see her just giving up work. She needs to work, she goes nuts being on holiday for two weeks. So, there is no earthly way she would agree to give up work. I don't suppose Hogwarts needs a librarian does it?"

Dumbledore smiled. Like Dominoes they fall.

"As a matter of fact we do. Sadly Madame Pince died two years ago. I had not considered her replacement, but I can see from your wife's organisation of the store that she has the right skills. Her ability to pop in and out, her unique form of communication and her general demeanour would all stand her in good stead as a librarian."

Draco was frowning, "General demeanour? She's moody, but she isn't always that abrupt. Firstly, she was dealing with you as a customer, a markedly unusual one for Knockturn and then she was responding to what in her eyes was a slight against her. Please don't assume that you can define her from a few uncomfortable moments. If you had considered the fact that she is MY wife, then you might have thought a little longer about etiquette before asking such an intrusive question. No offence Professor, but that was poor foresight on your own part, as much as it was Daisy's 'demeanour'."

"Point taken and again I offer my apologies. This isn't going very well."

"Did you think it would?"

"No."

"Well then, you could say it's going better than expected."

Draco offered a wry grin and the twinkle returned to Albus' eyes once more. My goodness, they truly had all grown up. Draco was capable of chastising his former Headmaster and not making an issue out of it. It would certainly be interesting to have him at the school.

"Draco, is there anything I can do to help persuade her? I am hoping to have most of the staff gathered at Hogwarts in three days time."

"Three days? Good grief, did you not think to start recruiting a little earlier? No, well, it can't be helped now, can it? I suppose we had better go and find my wife."

He pulled back a delicately embroidered but decidedly worn sleeve and looked at his watch.

"Mortal Danger? For goodness sake, this damn thing just won't work properly anymore."

He smacked the watch with the back of his fingers. The hand shot across the dial and juddered for a moment before settling on "with family". Draco didn't imagine for a second that she was entertaining house elves, which meant that there was only one place that she could have gone.

"She's gone to see Russ. She always goes there when she gets overwhelmed. I'd leave them to it, but your time restriction says otherwise. Perhaps Russ can help to persuade her, he'll be there after all, which is a plus point for Daisy."

"I take it that she is rather fond of Severus?"

"Russ is my Godfather, which makes him my only living family. Daisy is nothing if not loyal. Russ had just given birth to Madigan when I first took Daisy to meet him. He had to have some major surgery because of complications with the birth and he wasn't allowed to move out of bed much or lift anything heavier than the baby or a book. Reuben had had as much time off work as possible and Russ was grumbling like hell about the nurse that they hired to look after him and the other kids. Daisy took an instant dislike to the woman and promptly fired her on Russ's behalf. She moved in with them for three months and eased everything. The kids loved her, she really likes children. Anyway, it formed a strong bond. She thinks of Russ like a parent, but because she looked after him, it feels more equal for her, which is very important. She likes to be in control, hates to feel subservient to anyone. Russ and Reuben also made the effort to learn her sign language, so she doesn't need to bother with the board there. We should get going. Just let me lock up and we can floo over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus stumbled out of the floo to see Draco sweeping a small blonde girl up into his arms. Draco gently pushed the girl's hair behind her ears, pointed ears, and kissed her twice on each cheek before kissing her on the lips.

"Daddy, Mummy was crying. Uncle Russ got her to stop though."

"How did he get her to stop sweetheart?"

The girl giggled and buried her head in her father's shoulder before whispering loudly, "He gave her Turkish Delight and said she was reminding him of Winky."

The girl collapsed into giggles and her father chuckled. Elyssa came barrelling into the room dressed in a somewhat ragged bridesmaid's dress.

"Uncle Draco, can we borrow Sally? We need a Cinderella."

Dumbledore chuckled. If Draco and Daisy could be persuaded to come to Hogwarts it would be a wonderful and interesting thing to watch these children grow up together, as they were doing now. That the Slytherins should have the healthiest happiest family relationships would be a wondrous part of aligning the houses. The Gryffindors wouldn't know what to do with themselves, and here he was only thinking about the other Professors. What would Sirius and Harry do without any ammunition? Well, he supposed things didn't change that much, Severus and Draco would undoubtedly give them some.

Draco dripped affection for the girls. Hugging them both and smiling unreservedly before ushering them off to their play. He turned back to the Headmaster with a nod, indicating that Daisy was in the next room. He followed the young man through the door into a smaller living room with a desk in the corner. The walls were covered with notes and ideas on Potions, scraps torn out of journals, annotated and linked to other scribblings. The desk overflowed with open books and half-filled notepads. There were two low sofas with a coffee table between them. They were patched and stained but uncommonly comfortable. Russ and Daisy sat together on the sofa facing the door, the woman was collapsed into her Godfather-in-law's firm embrace; they were silent. Draco approached cautiously and Albus followed.

"Draco, maybe you should leave it a little longer. Come back after diner."

"Russ, I'm sorry but I can't. Albus needs an answer from us and I need to know if it is even possible to give one. Is she okay?"

"She was pissed off but now she has become introspective and self-analytical. I think we have covered everything from dishwashing to trying for another child. What did you need to know?"

"Whether I can accept a position at Hogwarts, whether she would give up the shop and work there too, whether she can cope with the House Elves."

Daisy's head rose at the mention of a job for herself. Her hands fluttered, her conversation hidden from the Headmaster.

_Work there too?_

"Hogwarts needs a librarian darling. The library is a separate domain. You would be completely in control. The main library, the restricted section and the teacher's library. It sounds like there might be a Primary Library as well. Professor Dumbledore has offered you the position, based upon what he saw of the Tomes side of the shop. He really has his heart set on you doing it."

Dumbledore kept his face impassive in the wake of Draco's exaggeration; he assumed that the man knew how to handle his own wife. Woe betide any student who crossed this woman, you needed a code sheet to communicate with her even without the blackboard.

_It would be my library?_

"Completely"

_How many books?"_

"Thousands. Uncle Russ will be teaching there."

"Reuben will also be teaching, as Head of the Primary School. We will be all be moving there shortly, that is why we have been packing up. It would be wonderful if you and Draco and Sally were also there."

Dumbledore smiled. He didn't need a code sheet to know that they had her. He briefly hoped that she was as Slytherin as the rest of her family, then she wouldn't mind the manipulation that was currently going on. But then, wasn't all communication a form of manipulation. He could hardly class it as a Slytherin preserve either, he was more a master of it than many a Slytherin he had met. In fact, these two men were the only ones to overtly defy and challenge him in many a year.

After a sedately comfortable afternoon involving building bridges with Mrs Malfoy and becoming Uncle Albus to the Snape-Chancys and the new Malfoy heir, not that that meant much nowadays, he made his way home to Hogwarts and rolled into bed. He was up a Potions Professor, a Librarian and a Head of House but somehow he felt that something slightly more important had just occurred. Whether it truly meant anything would have to be seen when these convergent tides all clashed back together again. Would these distanced ecological systems merge and form something bigger and better or would the clash swirl itself into a whirlpool more destructive than anything seen before? Well, he always had been a gambling man; 50-1 it ends in disaster, but Albus just smiled and put his faith where his heart was.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pussycat, Pussycat._

Dumbledore couldn't get through the wards. They were Arithmantically enforced, to the power of 13, if he wasn't mistaken. Sirius would love to get a look at this. A man almost as advanced in years as Albus came hobbling out from between the empty animal pens. There was a strong glamour over them, any muggle approaching would believe that the pens were full of cats. Albus wondered briefly where they were.

"What do you want? You got a cat?"

"No no. My visit is of a personal and professional nature. I am here to see Minerva McGonogall."

"Milligan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Milligan. Minerva Milligan and I would be Stiweard Milligan, her husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Milligan. I am Albus Dumbledore."

The man grunted, to illustrate that he didn't personally care, but knew that he had to recognise that. He dropped the wards and ushered Albus through into the house.

There were cats everywhere. Not as an exaggeration to show that there were A LOT of cats. They WERE literally EVERYWHERE, and they were all making noises. It almost sounded like a conversation. Albus recognised Minerva's animagus form amongst the animals. It WAS a conversation, Minerva was gabbing away. Stiweard's hand came down around her neck, gently stroked for a moment before turning her head to face Albus. Minerva jumped down from the table and transformed, facing the Headmaster stern faced and bedecked in full tartan.

"About bloody time. Leaving me till last were you? The sure thing?"

"I wanted to give you time to realise what was happening, to work out your feelings before I arrived. You have neither been left till last nor considered a sure thing. Although, you were the most sure thing and the least sure have already accepted so I am nothing if not hopeful."

Minerva smirked.

"Who do you have?"

"All of them Minerva, I have all of them. I still have to talk to Dr. Granger, it is difficult to just turn up during the wind down of a monumentally important dig. I tried and failed to make an appointment to see her. There are still a number of junior positions to fill, but I have some help there."

"Severus?"

"Married to another man with five children, all of whom he gave birth to himself. Relaxed, funny and happy. His husband Reuben will be Deputy Head, he'll be in charge of the Primary School. He was a Hufflepuff. Severus, known as Russ to his family, turned down Head of Slytherin because he doesn't like house partisanship."

"Oh my God. Harry?"

"Making invisibility cloaks and coaching aurors. Still living with his Godfather."

"Sirius?"

"Training aurors and writing books."

"Remus?"

"Married to Talia, Arithmancer."

"Ronald?"

"Richer than Malfoy. Driven and dangerously perceptive. Single."

"Great Merlin. Malfoy?"

"Married to a mute woman, Daisy, of mixed blood who has an extreme personality. She will be our new librarian. They have a four year old daughter called Sally. I am her Uncle Albus, for Severus' children too."

"You'd better get Dr. Granger onside quickly. Those children will need her parents services with you as their Uncle. Who else?"

"Neville Longbottom and his wife Bug will be coming from Australia to teach Herbology and Muggle Studies respectively. Bug is a muggle whose real name is Beulah. They surf and like a good barby, Neville is the calmest person I have ever met. Luna will be coming back to teach Divination with Sybil, she's a Shaman and the lizards gave enough warning of my visit for her to be packed when I arrived."

"And the old crowd? Not 'the old crowd' just the old crowd. Am I making sense?"

"Perfectly my dear. The old crowd will all be there, excluding Irma, who is sadly no longer with us and Viola Vector, who is suffering from Parkinson's Disease. It is not something that I know much about. She didn't recognise me to begin with and she never stopped shaking. It broke my heart to see such a fine mind destroyed. Filius and Pomona came back immediately. So we've got Auriga, Sybil, Severus, Filius, Pomona, Rolanda, Rubeus, Remus and Firenze. Argus is old and frail, but his grandson, Angus will be coming in his father's place. The House Elves have all returned, the greenhouses are restocked, the forest assessed and repopulated."

"Poppy?"

"Goodness me. I completely forgot about Poppy. I don't even know where she is."

"She's in Glasgow, we get together every other Friday. Would like me to call her for you?"

"In your professional capacity as Head of Transfigurations and Gryffindor?"

"I would think so."

"Marvellous."

Stiweard shuffled into the room with a tray of tea and cakes.

"Stiweard, I don't suppose I can interest you in a job at Hogwarts could I?"

Stiweard grunted and gave the old Headmaster an appraising look.

"I'll go wherever Min goes, I don't much mind where I am. I'm no great shakes in the brain department though. Good at fixin' things and living creatures always seem to take right well to me. Odd job kind of man me. That's how Min and I met, came out to help fix up the place. You got anything like that and I'd be glad to do my bit."

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment; Hogwarts was now a big place, much bigger than ever before.

"Would you be interested in working as a caretaker? Angus is a fit young man but I doubt that he'll be able to keep up with the demands of such a large school. A few extra hands might make all the difference."

"Aye, mark me down. I can do that. I'll help with whatever critters you're planning on keeping up there too if you like."

"I shouldn't think that would be a problem, quite useful, quite useful."

Albus was beaming. Minerva was an essential part of his team. He had been a little worried about not being able to offer her the assistant headship, that really did need to go to the person who would be in charge of the primary school, in this case Reuben. There needed to be a clear structure. She didn't seem put out that he hadn't offered that though. He knew that she wouldn't want to work with the younger children, that wasn't where her talents lay.

They sat for a while eating cake and drinking tea and talking about the new school and Albus' vision for it. Minerva was interested in how the lives of all their old friends, colleagues and students had turned out. Albus couldn't wait to have everybody back together. There would be some fireworks for certain, but hopefully also some hatchets buried and some new starts and new friendships. A bright new dawn for the wizarding world, heralded by a bright new dawn in the lives of the people who made it possible for the wizarding world to continue safely and happily into this bright new millennium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/NStiweard Milligan – because Sti weard is the origin for a popular Scottish name (Stewart) and it means "the one who looks after domestic animals" and because Spike Milligan (may his genius never rest) wrote and starred in a play called "The Great McGonogall" when JKR was but a pup. JKR loves to whip everything out of social references, make sure all those references resonate even if you don't understand why. I do understand why, 'cause I'm a brainy bitch – this is kind of a tribute to her braininess, playing her game with the rename. It also keeps the resonant consonants, making it still recognisable as her name. At least I explain...


	11. Chapter 11

Bastet and The Bastards,

"Dr. Granger. Dr. Granger. There's someone here to see you."

"Tell the bastard Ambassador that he can pick up his illegal, unearned commission from the Egyptian ministry AFTER I have finished cataloguing the finds and their significance. I will be damned if his greed interferes with my research. Use those exact words and make sure he knows that he cannot have ANY artefacts that I consider to be relevant to proving that the ancient Egyptian Gods were Animagi. He can only have irrelevant artefacts. If he doesn't like it then he can come and take it up with the Director-General of The Cairo Wizarding Museum. Make sure to firecall Ms. Skeeter about his interference too, get a quick quotes quill going on him, that should slow his glib gibberish for a second or two."

"Um, well…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake man, have you not gotten the hang of dealing with the slippery devil yet? Just take a professional stance and tell him that you are repeating a message from me, then repeat it. He won't fry you for being the messenger, he considers me too much of a nemesis to his greed to bother getting pissed at you."

"I believe your assistant was trying to indicate that I am not your anticipated visitor."

Hermione looked up from her microscope and allowed her eyes to widen slightly as she took in the sight before her. There stood a tall skinny bearded man, in bright green combat shorts, matching short-sleeved shirt and Jesus-sandals.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

She carefully secured her research and walked towards her former Headmaster, rubbing dust from her hands onto her slacks as she neared him. She held out a hand but quickly found herself pulled into a warm embrace. Upon release, she stood back and appraised the man before her.

"You have a plan."

"Is it that obvious?"

"We're not due another Dark Lord for at least forty years, you haven't visited me or any of my exhibitions or lectures since the end of the war…"

She smirked as Dumbledore visibly flinched at her words.

"which isn't like you. Therefore, you must have been busy. You are now here and I have been unable to contact Ron or Harry for the past day or so, which means that they are up to something and your presence indicates that it has something to do with you. Having been busy, you must have been busy at something and that something must be something interesting to both Ron and Harry, which outside of Quidditch, women and alcohol is fairly difficult to achieve these days."

She paused, thinking carefully.

"You rebuilt Hogwarts! Well, I'll tell you right now, I won't be beholden to that damned ghost, the Goblin rebellion is not the be and bloody end all of magical history and I won't give up my research and I will spend ALL my holidays in the field, not wiping the noses of the kids whose parents don't want them home."

Hermione began to pack away artefacts that had already been analysed, labelling each one with the destination of the museum or "Academic Property of the Granger Bastet Expedition"

"Are you always this direct Miss Granger?"

"Dr. Granger. I have a PhD in muggle history, a PhD in magical history and a PhD in Magically Assisted Archeology. I earned Doctor and yes, I am always this direct. I find it saves time. Is that a problem?"

"No no, not at all. You would be interested in a position at Hogwarts then?"

"Obviously I would, otherwise I would not have set out conditions. Is Binns still there?"

"Sadly Professor Binns moved on when Hogwarts was destroyed. I came to offer you the position of Head of History."

"Head? How so?"

"We have expanded the school somewhat. It is larger than before and incorporates several new buildings. There will be many more students…"

"Primary?"

"Dr. Granger, do you have much contact with Shaman Lovegood these days?"

Hermione burst out laughing and set aside her staple gun.

"We meet at the retreat each year."

Seeing the Headmaster's quizzical look, she expounded further.

"Harry owns an island in the Bahamas. Every summer, those of us that can make it travel out there for a couple of weeks and chill out together. I assure you that my suppositions are borne out of logic not lunar cycles. I assume Luna was ready for you when you arrived, was she already packed?"

"Yes, indeed she was."

"Not surprising, she usually books her plane ticket two months before we decide what date to go to the island. I hope she's in place of Trelawny and not as well as."

"Sybil will be returning to Hogwarts as well…"

Hermione snorted.

"Hmm. You would wouldn't you."

"Professor Trelawny was responsible for the prophecy…"

"And completely unaware of it. How on earth do teach that which you are unconscious of? It's like expecting a sleepwalker to teach relaxation. Well, never mind, when do you want me?"

"As soon as humanly possible. When does your dig finish?"

"Already done. I'm separating which artefacts I want to work on and which can go to the museum. It should take me a few more days to wind up the dig. I also have a personal matter to take care of and then I can be with you. Is that too soon?"

"Not at all. In fact you will be arriving slightly later than the other Professors, who are currently on their way to Hogwarts."

"Right. Well, I can't help that. I'll see you at Hogwarts in a few days time."

"Perhaps we could take tea together?"

"I wouldn't advise tea at this time of day Headmaster. I am afraid that I have much to do if I am to arrive at Hogwarts within a reasonable amount of time. I also have to castrate a bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"Figuratively, not literally. I am involved with someone who has lied to me about his identity. I believe he sought me out in order to get information about the artefacts for his father."

She sighed at Dumbledore's amused and interested expression.

"I got involved with the son of the current British Ambassador. He's told his father all about artefacts that I would prefer he never know about. His sole ambition is to line his ballroom with unusual magical l'objet d'art. I have a plan of my own, but I don't want to jinx it by inviting your estimation of my Slytherin-ness."


	12. Chapter 12

_The Pekes and The Pollicles._

Harry stuck his head around his door and spotted Sirius' suitcases propped up outside the next door along. "Sirius! My quarters are immense. How big are yours?"

Sirius ducked back out of his room, a little overwhelmed himself, "I need more furniture to fill it. Did you get your workshop?"

"Oh sweet Merlin, did I get a workshop. He even kitted it out with the basic stuff that I need."

"One job just isn't enough for you is it Harry?"

"Luna"

"Hello darling. You're here too? I think this is specifically a Staff tower. There are rooms marked for Ron and Neville; Remus and Talia are opposite. It's nice to all be together though. I wonder if we get our own common room too."

"We do."

"Talia. Hey there. How do you know that?"

"'Cause I just found it. One wall devoted to each house – ugh. Anyone want to help me redecorate? Remus is talking about getting started on the curriculum, but I want to check out the Professors that we don't know. Hey, is Hermione coming?"

"Yes, but not for a couple of days. She needs to wind up both a dig and a relationship, so she dug her heels in. Not that it'll matter, she's probably written the curriculum already."

There were general murmurs of agreement. The sound of something crashing to the ground echoed through from under the door opposite. There were no wards up, so whoever had that suite must still be moving in too.

"Anyone know who's in there?"

"Nope."

"No clue."

"We could just knock and say hello."

"Aw Talia, where's the fun in that?"

"Or we could just stand here guessing all day. George Bush? Kermit the Frog? The Royal Family? Am I close?"

Remus appeared from around the corner at that moment.

"What's got you going?"

"They want to guess who has those quarters but they are too chicken to knock on the door and say hello."

"Ah."

Remus walked up to the door and knocked firmly. After a few uncomfortable moments a small head poked around the door.

"Daddy said 'See who it is.', Papa said 'for Merlin's sake, we haven't even unpacked yet and don't accept sweets until I tell you that the person is safe'. Are you safe?"

Remus chuckled, "Probably not. Are your Daddy and Papa home? We are all teachers here too and wanted to come and say hello, but if they are too busy we can call back later."

"DADDY! It's teachers, they want to say hello."

A tall man with a narrow goatee appeared at the door and ushered the child back inside. He seemed to be in his late forties, much like Remus and Sirius.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black isn't it?"

Reuben smirked at their confusion.

"I was two years above you in school, I was in Hufflepuff. Do come in all of you. I'm afraid that we are in the process of unpacking, so it's all a bit of a mess at the moment but I'm sure we could rustle up some tea."

Reuben ushered the group to the lounge area and went off to fetch some tea and warn his husband.

Left to their own devices, the Marauders Mark II checked out the room. The room was the epitome of family living. Elegant furniture crumpled and marked by years of childish exploration, a huge breakfast table inlaid with the relief imprint of homework, surrounded by mismatched chairs that were designed to be comfortable to each individual. It looked like the first thing that they had done was to hang their children's artwork on the wall, before they had even unpacked the candles. There were dozens of boxes of books and one long wall was covered with a huge built in bookcase just begging to be filled. A huge stuffed snake had been placed in front of the hearth next to an almost as large badger, curled up together.

Talia seemed impressed, "This is promising."

"Daddy and Papa though? What's that about?" questioned Harry.

"I would imagine that it means that they are a gay couple. Do try not to put your foot in your mouth too quickly Harry."

"Quite right Remus, I apologise."

A black shape shot over the back of one of the sofas and grabbed the badger that Sirius was absently stroking.

"Mine."

"I'm very sorry Miss. He is such a lovely badger that I couldn't resist stroking him. I didn't know that he was yours."

The little girl, not much more than five, narrowed her deep brown eyes at him and frowned. Sirius tried again.

"What's your name? And what do you call the badger?"

The little girl continued to frown at him. A larger shape leaned over the sofa towards the pair. Harry gasped and shook his head as if to check his vision. A slow silky voice cut through Sirius' contemplation of the child like being stroked with a razor blade.

"Her name is Madigan and the badger is called Huffy. Madigan this is Sirius. That man on the other side of you is Remus, these two are Harry and Luna. I'm afraid I don't know the other lady."

"Severus! Uh, this is my wife Talia. Talia this is Severus Snape."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Lupin."

"Oh, it's Talia, please. You all went to school together didn't you? You're the one who made him the Wolfsbane."

"Indeed. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

Wrapping his arms around his husband, Reuben smiled his way into the conversation.

"Well, no-one can know everyone. I am sure that we will all get to know each other fairly quickly, especially as there are no distractions for the moment. I imagine Dumbledore intended for us to be here earlier than necessary, so that we could become comfortable with each other before the kids get here. Sorry, I missed the introductions."

Severus straightened up into his husband's arms without even thinking about being embarrassed. A little preparation goes a long way, he was ready for this.

"Ru, this is Remus and his wife Talia, Sirius, Luna and Harry. Everyone, this is my husband Reuben."

He ignored the shocked looks without so much as a curled lip. Good Gods, how much time had he spent on school rivalry, how trifling it all seemed now. Reuben tightened his arms around Severus' waist in silent support. They still didn't know how Sirius would react to the offered cessation of hostilities. Severus had been fairly certain that Remus and Harry would accept the new state of affairs. Well, regardless, Severus was prepared and there was no way he was going to be goaded, he would not let his children see that side of him, it was dead and buried. Sirius was gaping.

"Husband? You mean you're married to this guy? Since when are you a homosexual?"

"I have, obviously, always been gay. It is simply that I chose not to share that information. Reuben and I got married three months after the war ended. We had been seeing each other, on and off, since school and then everything just seemed to come together all of a sudden."

"All of a Moldy-fart free, no Crucio today kind of sudden. Funny that."

Reuben's comment would have gotten a bigger laugh in a less tense room. He could feel Severus' back knotting up with tension already; he seemed to be keeping his cool though. Reuben decided to continue the "hostage tactics" by making "his" Severus more real to them. The more they knew right now, the more likely this was to not end in bloodshed.

"We have five children. Would you like to meet them? Russ, why don't you go and get the kids."

Severus extricated himself from the bear hug and went in search of Snapelets.

"Five? You have five children? How the Hell did that happen?"

Reuben kept his face calm, determined that Severus' decision to end this animosity would come to fruition.

"Sirius, please? We are all mature adults, I am sure we can have an amicable conversation without you cursing within hearing of my children."

"Sorry."

"To answer your question, it mostly happened in the normal way. We decided that we wanted to have children. We thought about adoption and surrogacy but the child would either belong to one or neither of us. We would never see ourselves and each other in such children. We realised that we wanted 'our' children; Russ came up with a potion that he thought might do the trick. Well, you know how good he is at Potions; it worked and 9 months later, our eldest Owen was born. We had one child a year for five years. I would have liked a few more but Madigan's birth was pretty horrific, they thought she was dead at one point. It ended with an emergency C-section, which is heavy duty muggle surgery. We haven't talked about any more since, just glad that our family is intact."

Everyone was staring at the man in shock. Severus Snape's husband! Merlin, this was odd. Snape was being friendly, not simply avoiding confrontation but being open and communicative and ... normal. It was deeply disturbing. One of the governing laws of the universe had come unstuck. Remus swallowed some tea to coat his dry throat before breaking the silence.

"That's terrible. I'm glad that everything was alright in the end. Will you be caring for the children then?"

"Hmm? Good Lord no. They go to school, they don't need either of us at home all day when they won't be. Besides, Russ has always done all of that. No, I'm the new Deputy Headmaster, I'll be running the Primary School."

Sirius groaned. Snape was married to the Deputy Head. Snape managed to not only live freely but also find love, have a family and apparently turn into a nice person. He still held all the bloody cards. Well, he could use the ceasefire to stir things up a bit, see how long it took Snape to crack and snap back to the greasy bastard we all love to hate.

"Well, that's a job you won't get maternity leave from."

Reuben raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not that I would need it. Russ gave birth to all of our children. I do believe Albus included a maternity package should we decide to use it though, so we are covered."

Severus came back in with all five of his children in tow and promptly introduced them to the Marauders. Severus and his children all had impeccable manners; the children were actually uncommonly charming. The Slytherin streak of something below the charm was evident, but the Gryffindors were too shocked to see it yet.

Severus slumped into the sofa that Reuben was leaning on and leant back into the spontaneous neck massage that caressed him. He sat with his eyes closed in bliss as he considered what he ought to say next. He was unaware of the sensations that seeing their interactions made. To them, this was normal, life with love – to the Marauders it was mainly something elusive that happened to other less worldly people. Remus and Talia smiled at each other, genuinely happy for the couple, they were obviously meant to be together and that was a strangely beautiful thing to see. Maybe you had to have felt it, to be able to recognise it. The others did recognise it though, it was just bizarre that Snape should be the content loved one amongst them.

Sirius ran out of runway and launched without lifting the undercarriage.

"So did you become a Hermaphrodite or something? I wish I could have seen that."

Snape stiffened a little but his husband's hands massaged away the tension as soon as it appeared. A brief swish of his hand had his children scuttling back to their rooms, they had a strict language barrier that he would not allow Sirius to corrupt.

"No Sirius, I did not become a Hermaphrodite. I drank a potion which allowed any cell to be fertilised for reproduction, a kind of genetic obliviate coupled with the strongest fertility brew known to man. We conceived during normal intercourse..."

"...see, that's what I don't get. Two men can't have 'normal' intercourse. Do you mean that he took you up the arse."

Snape gritted his teeth and refused to succumb.

"Yes Sirius, taking me up the arse is exactly what he did. What he does every night. Taking me up the arse gave us five children and gave me too many orgasms to possibly count. When did you last have a really good orgasm Sirius?"

Reuben jabbed him hard in the spine. Damn. Severus had to regain his lost ground, quickly.

"I apologise Sirius. It was impolite of me to mock your situation. Retaliation never works, does it? I'm not certain what it is that you are unsure about. Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

It was the silkiest, smoothest, most charmingly insincere apology that Hogwarts had ever heard. Sirius goggled as Snape out manouveured him in 'niceness'. Now he looked bad. He'd been rude to Snape and Snape bloody well apologised to him for doing the same.

Severus realised what he had just said and wished that the ground would swallow him up. "I take it up the arse" was not one of the top phrases he would had chosen to mend the rift between himself and these men. Thank the Gods he had ushered the kids out at the word 'hermaphrodite'. That would not have made for a pleasant family memory. That thought more than any helped Severus to understand why he needed to do this. He would not have old animosities damaging his family.

"Very well then. Why not get it all out now? Let's see. I am the 'mother' of five children. I've been a 'housewife' for years, raising our children. I did it deliberately. Oh yes, I'm the 'woman' in the relationship and don't forget that I blurted on about orgasms, so you could work slut in there somewhere, I am sure. I promise not to retaliate, let rip. Get it all out and then my children don't have to hear it some other time – because as barren an emotional wasteland as I obviously am, you might believe that the children have feelings."

Beyond the silence Remus could be heard trying to keep his laughter in check. He had just been running through the list of things that Sirius might say himself and it was a very near match. Somehow Severus made it sound funny though, something in the tone of voice that made it all sound like the nonsense it was. Sirius was nonplussed.

"Okay then. Subtlety didn't work. Ignoring the issue didn't work. I am unwilling to get involved in juvenile slanging matches again, so let's drag this rotten carcass out into the light. One – Remus, I apologise for any and all malignment of your character and will happily provide you and, if I am not mistaken, your wife, with the Wolfsbane potion that you need. Two – Harry, you needed someone who didn't see you as "the boy who lived", someone who would push you and challenge you. I admit that my tactics were not the best. I do not mistake you for your father. Three – Luna, I cannot remember us having any specific issues but if you harbour any long-seated grudge against me, do let me know what it is, so that we can deal with it. Sirius, I think we need a whole new set of points for you. One – I never forgave you because you never apologised. I can accept that you didn't mean to try and kill me, but will not forgive what is not regretted. Two – I didn't keep 'this' up, we both did. You started it on the train, I retaliated and we have carried on ever since. We are as equally capable of stopping and growing up as we are of continuing out of habit. Personally, it would bore me rigid, especially as I seem to have found new ways to shock you. Three – if you cannot put our past aside, a petty past for the most part, if you look at it, then I ask you not to involve my family. You cannot use my relationship, my actions in creating a family or my happiness within it against me – it is not something which I feel any shame about. Let's not carry this into another generation. Four – Voldemort is dead and I WAS a spy. Hopefully my actions in the war made this clear. Five – I have made a decision to ignore your taunts, jibes, insults and pranks. You will not draw me into anything, so it will only serve to taint your own reputation. I hope I have expressed myself clearly because I have absolutely no intention of repeating myself. Now, would anybody like some tea? We were just about to have lunch."

So the Snape-Chancy family sat down with the new Marauders to the best lunch they had had in many a year. Not apparated from the kitchens but tossed together by Severus Snape in his own kitchen. The children were delightful, sly and mischievous. The adults were tentative and polite. It was not an easy meal, but perhaps it was an important one. As Severus rose to clear plates, Sirius motioned him to sit back down and moved to collect the plates himself. Luna immediately rose to help him and soon everyone was busily cleaning up together, leaving Severus at the table laughing with his children. Sirius was proud of his gesture. He had only ever offered to clear away for women who had cooked and he hoped that the gesture was neither missed nor misinterpreted. There was no way he would dare to imply, now, that Severus was the 'woman', but in some ways he definitely deserved a feminine kind of recognition. Oh well, Severus didn't look offended. In fact he looked incredible. He looked healthy and... ...complete, interacting animatedly with his children, making them laugh. Sirius watched as Reuben casually slung a leg over Severus' chair and sat behind him, cradling him to his body and smiling through a kiss at his children. If anything Sirius felt jealous. Okay, so the feud would end. Leaning across Reuben, Sirius' lips were almost touching Severus' ear as he whispered.

"Severus, I am sorry. Truly sorry and I should have said that all those years ago. We shall have to earn each other's trust but I am willing. For now – Truce?"

Severus smiled and casually accepted Sirius' hand across his shoulder.

"Truce!", he agreed. As Sirius stepped away, Severus turned into his husband's embrace and kissed him passionately. An "Ew Daddy! Papa!" drew the attention of the others. Luna looked amused, Talia held back an "aw", Harry shook his head and laughed softly and Remus smiled warmly all the way up past his eyes. Sirius felt a little lost and confused, he couldn't reconcile this image with his memory and he wasn't sure why it made him feel so empty. The tension returned to the room as Auriga walked in waving a bottle of Firewhisky, right in the middle of the kiss.

"Severus Snape. Slytherins are not poofs."

Silence descended for a moment before Severus burst out laughing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Aury (Orry) but this 'poof' is definitely a Slytherin or you could say that this Slytherin is definitely all poof."


	13. Chapter 13

_Pruning Opinions._

Neville and Bug stood shivering on the edges of Hogwarts grounds. They had portkeyed from Penrith to Hogsmeade. Bug had never been to England before, which made apparating a little difficult, and apparating such a long way was never a good idea.

It was also ill advised to forget how cold England could be. It was summer time, but the chill was goose-pimplingly evident after transferring directly from the solarium that was New South Wales ten minutes earlier.

Bug was eying the lake, wondering if Nev knew spells that would create tides in static water. She didn't immediately notice the castle. She was trying to see if she could see the giant squid that Nev had talked about when he grasped her face and turned it in the direction of the reconstructed and expanded Hogwarts.

"THAT is where you went to school. Cripes, I thought it was cool simply for my school to be made of bricks when most of them were steel and plywood. That is monumentally wicked. Cool is nowhere near a good enough word. Are we really going to be living there?"

"Yep."

"Yep? That's it. Nev talk to me."

"Nope. I want to watch your face as you see everything for the first time and that won't happen if I give you a heads up on what's coming. Now if you will step this way Ma'am, there will be no smoking, please keep your arms and legs attached to your body at all times and do not feed the natives."

They made it halfway across the lawn that stretched between Hogwarts front steps and the Gamekeeper's hut, when Bug noticed the Magical creatures complex.

"Oh my, is that a magical zoo?"

"Looks like it. That is the Gamekeeper's hut, which I assume will still be Hagrid's. It looks like there's another house, so there must be two Professors for Care of Magical Creatures. That is a pretty advanced enclosure, the runes on the posts set and root permanent spells for the protection of students. That goes both ways though, we once had a Hippogryff that nearly got executed because this nasty little shit in our class decided to be rude to it."

"Nothing much changes here does it? Two minutes on Hogwarts grounds and I'm already being called a nasty little shit. Nice to see you too Longbottom."

"Ah. Nasty little shit in person. Malfoy, this is my wife Beulah, but don't call her that unless you want your intestines to be served to you for dinner. She's commonly known as Bug. Bug, this is Draco Malfoy and?"

"Daisy, my wife. She's mute, so you'll have to watch the blackboard when you're talking to her. She can hear you fine though, so don't treat her as though she's deaf. This is our daughter Sally. Say hello to Neville and Bug, Sally."

"Hello Neville and Bug. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh isn't she precious. Is she always that polite?"

"Of course. Well, not so much with family, but she never forgets her manners. So, I've got Potions and Slytherin House, Daisy's got the Library, what about you two? I assume that you are teaching Herbology Lon…Neville."

"Yep. Bug's a muggle, she's teaching Muggle Studies with Ron. She's going to teach them about computers and film making and social stuff and Ron's going to do business and car repairs and …stuff."

"Cripes Nev, you make it sound dead simple. We have a lot more to cover than that. You think, you have all of the other Professors teaching a different part of the wizarding world, we have to fit the entirety of the muggle world into one subject. Thank God they're teaching Maths and English in the Primary school."

Neville shook his head in amusement. He was taking a leisurely stroll across Hogwarts grounds, in the company of Malfoy and family. He supposed that he would have to call him Draco now, he just couldn't imagine that. Mind you, he hadn't batted an eyelid when he said that Bug was a muggle and he was talking to her pleasantly enough. The wife seemed odd, but then not being able to talk would probably do that. She had the biggest eyes, like a house elf. Oh, he had so better not say that where Malfoy could hear. He listened as 'Draco' responded to Bug, well maybe he had changed, this was all rather amiable.

"Actually from what Reuben said, they'll be teaching it all the way through the school. I don't know if there will be an exam in it though."

"Who's Reuben?"

"Oh, Reuben Chancy, he's the new Deputy Head, Head of Primary."

"You know him already then?"

Malfoy smirked.

"You might want to sit down for this bit Neville."

Neville frowned, creasing up his nose in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because the explanation of how I know the new Deputy Head will most likely bring back some of your worst memories."

"Why? He's not a former Death Eater is he?"

"No, but he married one."

"Oh Christ, someone we faced on the battlefield?"

"No, someone who stood with us."

"Malfoy, don't ruin the only civil conversation that we've ever had by being obtuse."

"Severus Snape."

Draco laughed to himself as Neville shuddered involuntarily before realising what Draco had actually just said.

"Did you just tell me that Snape's gay?"

"No, I told you that he was married to a man called Reuben. He is gay, but I believe that was an inference you were able to discern on your own."

"God, you haven't changed that much have you? You still can't talk like a normal bloke."

Draco laughed aloud at that.

"You're one to talk. What may ask is that accent supposed to be? Didn't it used to be Lancastrian?"

"Still is."

"It most decidedly is not. It has some of what used to be there and some of the intonations that your wife uses."

"Well, that'd be because we live in Australia and Bug is an Aussie. It'd be a bit suss if I hadn't picked up a bit over the years."

"Lived."

"What?"

"You 'lived' in Australia, not 'live'. You live here now."

The five of them found themselves nose to grain with Hogwarts front doors. Taking a step back, Draco looked for some way in which to signal their arrival and Neville shook his head in amazement at the doors themselves.

"You'd think they'd look new, but man, they look just as old as they ever did."

"That's because they're the same doors."

"Yeah right. I saw the place go up Draco, so did you."

"Yeees and I also READ BOOKS. The Magical Restoration Fund produces pamphlets explaining a lot of this stuff you know and just last year Imelda Gutheridge's DIY guide "From Voldemort to Velour" was a best seller was six months."

"Not down under it wasn't."

"Well, the spells to restore the property pull everything back into it's original shape, including doors. They must have been significantly modified because the main building seems to be bigger, but it's the same principle."

"There are more towers this time."

The doors swung open. Neville half expected Albus to be there, ready to join in the conversation, but instead there were five children standing in the hallway. Neville almost hid behind Bug as they suddenly all veered and came screaming towards them.

"Uncle Draco, Aunty Daisy, Sally. Woo hoo. Sal, your rooms are next door to ours. This is going to be SO fantastic. We are going to see each other every day and there's a zoo and we get to learn some magic and we are allowed to fly broomsticks and Uncle Albus said that for our birthdays he'll get the house elves to make us cakes that are bigger than we are and covered in Bertie Botts Beans. He doesn't like Every Flavour Beans, that is weird. Come on, we have to show you this ghost, his head is nearly cut off and if you ask him why he's 'nearly headless' he'll show you. It is so gross, you can see his spinal cord and everything. Madigan screamed and Silas was sick and you HAVE to see it."

A nod from her Daddy was all Sally needed to take off with her surrogate cousins.

"Wow. Enthusiastic kids."

"Owen, Amalia, Elyssa, Silas and Madigan Snape-Chancy. Sons and daughters of the one and only Batman himself."

"Batman? You called him Batman?"

"What did you call him?"

"Greasy Git. Great Bat."

"Well Great Bat is close."

"It wasn't complimentary."

"Oh."

"You know Batman is a muggle comic right?"

"It is not. We made it up."

"Yeah well Bob Kane beat you to it. Actually, it was pretty appropriate, thinking about it. Thin line between Dark and Light. Moody, inaccessible, secret identity. There was this one comic where he was investigating a sonic weapon, there were all these skin sacks on shelves, where the bones had been liquefied by the sonic ray. I can so see Snape having squidgy corpses on shelves somewhere."

"Longbottom, you are one seriously sick puppy. Give him a break alright? People change, it was school, there was a lot of pressure on him and it was a bloody long time ago, get over it will you. Those five kids have been Severus' life for the last ten years. He got pregnant with Owen not long after he and Reuben married. They didn't get enthusiastic and happy by having a miserable, unfair and overly demanding Papa."

"Okay I agree with you, but I also need to see this personality change to believe it. Until then, I am going off in search of our rooms with a happy smile on my face as I repeat the words "pregnant Snape" over and over in my head. Catch you later Malfoy. Hey, we'll all be on the same table for the first time ever."


	14. Chapter 14

_Return of The King._

"Try and coax the little darling this way would you Harry?"

"Coax? COAX? Hagrid, it's a fucking Chimera. You cannot seriously be thinking of teaching this. Jees, I am not flameproof you blasted goat."

"Now now 'arry, no need a be rude t'lady. She can' 'elp it if she's a wee bit gassy. She 'ad weasels fer breakfast, didn't you Belle me beau'y."

"Belle? You called her Belle?"

"It means Beauty."

"I know what it means Hagrid. I also remember my Care of Magical Creatures lessons rather well too. Didn't you tell us that one of the first known Chimera was killed by a man called Bellerophon."

"Well that aint the least bit the same."

"Except for Belle being the beginning of Bellerophon."

Hagrid appeared flustered and ran a hand through his ragged hair. Being unable to think of an appropriate response he turned back to the Chimera to find that Charlie had tempted her into her enclosure with a bit of dead stoat.

"Hey, that was for lunch."

"And deprive the house elves of feeding you, oh Rubeus, that's just downright mean. Oh look, his majesty's arrived."

"Majesty?"

Hagrid and Harry turned to view the spectacle that was a muggle classic car steaming at full pelt along the new driveway that had been built to allow parents to drop off their children for Primary school. The Panther Lima screeched to a dramatic halt just past the front steps of the main building, creating such a spray of gravel that it clattered against the windows, just missing his brother and friends as they ran up to greet him.

"Oops."

"Ron! What on earth is that?"

"Like it? It's a Series 2 Panther Lima, there were only 300 made, totally British built, no foreign rubbish. I couldn't bring all the cars with me, so I picked this one. Couldn't leave my beautiful little monster at home now could I?"

"Tell me you didn't choose the orange paint because of the Cannons."

"Don't be daft. All my cars have a bit of orange on them, it's the Weasley trademark. I think it goes nice with the black edging, classy."

Harry laughed and coughed over something that sounded like "brassy", but there was too much other noise for Ron to notice. The pebble dashing that he had given the castle had called out the troops and old Gryffindors were rushing to welcome their old friend.

Sirius was naturally impressed with the machine and immediately tried to arrange a race, bike against car. Ron was horrified, explaining that he pushed her to her limits but he wasn't about to set her up like a stock car. It was slightly disconcerting that he stroked the car as he rejected the challenge.

"So, looks like everyone's here except Hermione. Luna! How are you? I haven't seen you since the last holiday on Musha Cay."

"I'm fine Ron. Looking forward to predicting doom and gloom for some poor unsuspecting Gryffindors."

"Oh, don't you dare. What's the use of getting rid of Trelawny if you just follow suit?"

Ron took one look at Luna's screwed up face that was desperately trying not to show her distaste and realised that the lunatic was still in the attic. He groaned in sympathy and scanned the amassing crowd to make sure that he hadn't made an enemy of a fellow Professor the second he'd set foot on school grounds. He was relieved to note her absence.

Dumbledore was striding down the steps, arms outstretched to greet him. Ron managed to duck the hug and soundly the clapped the old man on the shoulder in a manly unhug-like manner before greeting the other Professors.

"Wow. What is that?"

Ron looked at the dark haired young boy and smiled. School was nowhere near to starting, he must belong to one of the Professors.

"It's a car. What muggles use instead of broomsticks and apparition. I'll give you a ride sometime if your parents will let you."

"Oh may I Papa, please?"

Severus came up and reclaimed his eldest son, much to Ron's surprise.

"I have no objections Owen. It would be fair for you to share too though, Ronald might be interested in your broomboards. He used to like flying a lot and if you're getting a ride then he ought to get one too. Let him get settled in first, he's only just got here and the car isn't going to disappear."

Ron recovered from his surprise quickly enough to stick out a hand before the Potions Master disappeared back into the shadows. He was equally as surprised to find it accepted by a sun-tanned counterpart. Looking up he noted the all over suntan, casual clothing and the long clean feminine hairstyle. He grinned.

"Good to see you Sir. You're obviously keeping well. Nice boy you've got there. That must be some woman you've found yourself, she managed to teach the both of you some manners."

The silence told Ron that this time he had visibly put his foot in it.

"Okay, just tell me. What did I say?"

"There is no woman Mr. Weasley."

"Oh? Oh! Merlin, I'm sorry. It never occurred to me that she might not be around, I am sorry."

"You also still talk before you think. I was reliably informed that you had resolved that issue."

Ron grinned again, "In the main, yes but I'm afraid I am still me, so when it comes to greeting old friends, I am just as liable to say the wrong thing. I am sorry you know."

"So I gathered. You are also wrong. There is no woman because there never was. My husband and I managed to produce children without needing to resort to those measures."

"Your husband? OH! Blimey, okay, um, well done. Plural? How many kids have you got?"

"Five."

"HA! Well, I guess I won't be getting any "like rabbits" comments from you these days."

"Oh, I don't know. You could always take it as advice. If my mother-in-law is anything to go by, your mother must be getting awfully desperate for grandchildren by now."

"Don't remind me. Unfortunately, when I get time to date, they don't appreciate that my grown up qualities are all professional. I need a Quidditch loving, prank pulling woman who likes a good adventure. Sadly it's all dinners and opera and the expectation of posies."

Luna suddenly grabbed his arm as he opened the boot to retrieve his luggage and shrunken furniture.

"Hey, do you remember that reading I did for you a couple of years ago?"

"Not really."

"The desired will be found in the familiar."

"You know Luna, I have a lot of respect for you but that stuff all sounds like Trelawny to me. What the hell is that supposed to mean, how do you know it means that and what the bleeding hell has it got to do with my love life."

"Well, the reading was about your love life, remember? You can't get more familiar than Hogwarts."

"Hmm. Yeah, well as long as you don't hook me up with Trelawny…"

Many of the older Professors had begun to move off, secure in the knowledge that the clattering intrusion had not been purposeful and would not be repeated. Many welcomed back their old student, whilst others chose to wait until a later time to introduce themselves.

Ron dumped bags of shrunken belongings into the arms of Sirius and Remus, draping pressed robes on Harry and grabbing the rest of his belongings before beginning to drag it all inside.

Neville was leading the way up to the Professors' Tower when one of the new Professors came barrelling up. Ron stopped as the windswept woman tried to catch her breath, the Dragonforce 10 under her arm was no doubt the cause of that.

"Hi there. Irma Goodwin, Ancient Runes. That was a bloody awesome entrance you just made. Series 2 isn't it? I got to drive a series 1 once but the 2s are much rarer and the box section chassis is so much stronger. Does it still have the original walnut dashboard?"

Ron grinned.

"Hi. Ron Weasley, Muggle Studies. Thanks. Yes it's a Series 2 and yes it has the original dashboard."

"Ron Weasley? THE Ron Weasley?"

"Oh I like you! I've never merited a 'THE" before."

"You were part of the trio weren't you? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. That is you, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes and this would be Harry, that I've draped with all my clobber and Hermione's going to be here in a few days. How did you get roped into this then? Look why don't you come and help me find my rooms, we can get acquainted."

"Really? Sure, if you don't mind the fact that I'm all windswept and smell of broom polish. And I got roped in by Firenze. I have an unfortunate habit of going and explaining why people are using their runes all wrong. The goblins are always really good about it, but I forgot how stuffy the centaurs can get. Firenze rescued me from becoming a centaur propelled quaffle and we've been friends ever since. We wrote a paper together a couple of years ago on how Ancient Runes could be used to greater effect in everyday life. Professor Dumbledore let me loose on the creature enclosure, no-one is going to get hurt in there now."

"Shame, the squealing bleeding ferret was one of the best shows we ever saw in that lesson."

Harry shrugged the robes onto one arm and grimaced in sympathy towards Ron, "The squealing bleeding ferret is here, complete with freaky wife and female spawn."

"Are you talking about Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Not very well. He's a nice quiet chap by what I've seen of him. Keeps himself smart despite the fact he's poorer than a church mouse. His wife is a good friend of mine and she isn't 'freaky', she's part elvish and mute, you have to take the time to get to know her."

"Right. Well, we'll see how he behaves and I'll act accordingly. I'm not going to be a prick and rub his nose in our reversed social positions, if he's polite, then I will be too."

"Good. Now do any of you have the stomach for a pre-term prank run?"

Ron dumped his bags through his open door and bowed deeply to Irma.

"My good lady, you must have been sent by the Gods themselves."

She stared at him blankly.

"You like pranking? Harry and myself here are the only two non-twin partners in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. We have access to all manner of experimental trickery and it is my absolute honour and delight to finally meet a proper woman. No offence to the rest of woman-kind, but they have no ruddy sense of humour. You and I are going to spend a LOT of time together. Tell me, do you like Champagne?"


	15. Chapter 15

The Gathering.

Dinner in the Great Hall was instantly a raucous affair. So many people all gathered together, established groups of friends and old colleagues sharing news. Then there were new people to meet. A hive of clashing colours and complimentary personalities, Albus loved it.

He dug into a pocket for a humbug and came out with a handful of Black Jacks, frowning he realised that he was being watched. It made a change from being the watcher. Looking up he met the eyes of a mischievous looking old lady in pink robes who just raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. Her smile crinkled the wrinkles around her eyes and Albus thought that he had never seen a merrier face, a face made just for laughing. She must be one of the teachers that Reuben had hired on his behalf. He offered her a Black Jack. He was surprised and pleased beyond measure when a minute later she stuck her newly black tongue out at him and wrinkled her nose and eyes again in mirth.

Clyde Julliet had instantly made friends with Sirius. The two were thick as thieves and had been investigating the newer aspects of the castle together after they had bumped into each other, quite literally, whilst setting up their classrooms. Sirius hadn't had this much fun in a long time, he also hadn't made a new friend in a long time. The other Arithmancy professor turned up shortly before dinner, an old friend of Talia's whom neither Remus nor Sirius had met. Baina Ull had a wiry mane of soft brown hair, was obviously athletic and gave the appearance of just having rushed from something exciting and possibly dangerous. It was not a common look for the average magical mathematician, sorry arithmancer.

Severus was arguing in sign language with Daisy. Reuben and Draco occasionally signed something to her, both looked exasperated. It gradually got around that she didn't want to eat food prepared by the house elves; there was a distinct lack of sympathy. Severus seemed to win her round in the end though as she began to sulkily nibble on the abundant feast.

Ron and Irma quickly became inseparable and Harry could spot a mutual attraction easily enough to know when to give a little space. He was currently surrounded by the new Primary school teachers, which could be nice if they weren't alternating between cooing about his old "Boy Who Lived" status and gushing about how wonderful Snape was. Obviously they had all worked for Reuben before but Harry could not for the life of him see Severus Snape putting up with the simpering nonsense of Erin Plankworth, Suki Scuttlemore and Mary Hungerford. The nursery teacher, Ariel Dippet seemed nice. She was apparently the great-granddaughter of Dumbledore's predecessor. She didn't seem too talkative though, so Harry tried to talk to the other great-granddaughter on the staff, Constance Merrythought. Sadly, she didn't share her great-grandfather's passion for Defence.

Another new Professor was the Senior English teacher, one Devorah Daba, an elderly woman with grey curls and bright green eyes. She was dressed in pale pink velvet robes and was currently deep in conversation with Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall's, strike that, Milligan's husband seemed rather insular. Like a stockier Filch but more quiet than miserable. In fact he seemed to be getting on rather well with Angus Filch, who appeared far pleasanter than his father, at least in appearance anyway.

Eventually Harry was rescued by the new astronomy Professor. Carson Winters seemed just as desperate to escape from Auriga Sinistra as Harry was to get away from the squealing groupies. They were all settling into their final places as Dumbledore clanked a spoon against a goblet and stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. Whether you have been here before or not, it is an honour to have each and every one of you here now. You have all been hand picked as the best of the best, so please do try to see the positive qualities in each other and put any past animosities well behind you. Now, I would like you all to raise a glass to those who were unable to be here. To Josey Hestatin, Muggle Studies and Irma Pince, Librarian extraordinaire who have sadly passed away and to Argus Filch, may he enjoy his well earned retirement. Professor Binns is finally resting in peace and I would very much like you to keep Viola Vector in your thoughts. She was struck down by Parkinson's Disease and needs all the positive thoughts that can be offered. On a happier note, we are now only awaiting the arrival of Professor Granger, whom I have been informed will be bringing a colleague with her to fill our remaining History Professorship. We have a full house. The parchment by each place setting contains the names and positions of everyone on the staff, which should ease things a little to begin with. Don't be afraid to say that you have forgotten someone's name, there are bound to be a few days where we all forget. That said, let's tuck in and tomorrow we can start getting ready for the children."

The feast continued in the noisy manner in which it had begun. The staff were all anxious to meet those that they did not yet know and seats were swapped with indigestion inducing regularity. Sirius and Harry were both battling for a seat next to Talia when the doors of the Great Hall slammed back on their hinges. It was definitely a magical opening as there was no-one standing on the other side. Albus was just raising his wand to close the doors when a swoosh of colour stopped him mid-flick.

The flying carpet swooped over their heads, hovered over the middle of the room and slowly settled, depositing it's two occupants carefully onto the Hall floor. Ron and Harry were out of their seats in an eyeblink.

"Alright Hermione?"

"Never better darling, never bloody better. Any idea where my room is, so I can send this thing off to unload?"

"Professors' Tower, third floor, next to Luna's rooms."

The carpet took off out the doors again in search of the rooms.

"We'll sort your rooms out later Anwar, when we've got time to separate all our personal belongings from the dig stuff. Oh, hello everybody. I'm Hermione Granger, History of Magic and this is Anwar Nazif. He's been my number one aide in Egypt and he'll be the other History Professor."

Leaning over to Ron and Harry, she whispered to them as the assembled staff all got a look at the imposing woman in desert combats and the exquisitely crafted man beside her. If she was an image of Britannia with the original Empire spirit, then he was certainly the exotic mystery that ought to accompany such an adventurous appetite.

"_Anwar also helped me out with that other matter. Phillip will not be a happy man when he awakes tomorrow."_

"_What have you done Mione?"_

"_That Ron, you will have to ply me with Butterbeer and Honeydukes chocolate to get me to tell. _Merlin, I've missed English food. Tell me there's wine with this meal, because I swear I will die if I don't have alcohol right now."

Harry offered the Egyptian his hand and made room for him at the table. They were deep in conversation about Egyptian magic by the time Hermione made it all the way around the table introducing herself and meeting new people. She was barely able to get a word in edgeways as the two babbled on about star alignments affecting large shields.

Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked around at his gathered flock and twinkled like the North Star. It was beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just so that everyone knows – this story is complete. In my head it was an ongoing universe that would continue forever, but that is not what the story was meant to be. What I have written is over and if you like this world then it will just have to continue in your own heads.

I have re-read and re-edited the entire story (if I missed any typos or erroneous words in changed sentences, please do let me know) and coming to the end, I realised that that is it. It was meant to set up a new hope and a new world and now that they are all there, it can take of itself; I am done!

I am sorry if you would have liked this to continue. All I can say is – try another of my "possibilities" and see if you like that too.

This was tremendously enjoyable to write. In review, I made myself laugh, which is arrogant as hell but in my mind it can only be good. I hope you enjoyed yourself. For a change – they do all, mostly, live happily ever after.

Glad tidings to you all.

And by the way, the majority of my references in this fic are true. I am a pagan priestess, senior school English teacher, theology PhD and everything from the sangers to Bellerephon are real and true. I am nothing if not the Queen of research – sad perhaps but it works for the Granger and it worked for me long before she was even a concept.

All my love,

Akinaria xx

Refs;

Ch 2 – Okay, I made the Tibetan Touchling up, but the cultural aspects are real.

Ch 3 – I feel that this would be the place to apologise to any Wiccans and followers of Crowley, Gardner, Dorothy Clutterbuck or any other perverted aspect of Paganism or witchcraft BUT I KNOW what I am talking about, so you'll just have to assess yourselves and the relevant history and see whether what I placed in Dumbledore's mind holds any resonance for you. I would ask that you place TRUTH (empathic, spiritual, historical, scientific etc) above all concerns of personality and appearance in this case. The Shamanic details are also correct. I have not been through the ceremony in Mexico itself but I have completed it here, Salvia Divinorum is only for the enlightened mind and you will scream if you have not faced yourself!

Ch8 – Australian references come from Australian family, they (my family) are a bit lazy and hickish but it's relevant nonetheless. The computer stuff – well, that is fairly basic but if you need a pedigree – computers were introduced to UK schools when I was in the third year (Year 9) and I started the first computer programming club at my school.

Ch 14 – I imagine if you google Chimeras you will be able to find the legend of Bellerephon. I write children's fantasy novels professionally and this stuff comes naturally now, it is there somewhere so feel free to check it out. I did invent a lot of stuff in this story but if it sounds credible then give it a google and you'll learn something.


End file.
